


CHOCOLATE SHAKE

by Dubudubudubutofu_LUNA



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Both groups are awesome and are kings, Entertainment agencies are spy agencies, GOT7 and BTS, GOT7 and BTS are friends, Gen, I'll add other tags later lol, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom Are Best Friends, Kim Yugyeom & Everyone - Freeform, Kim Yugyeom-centric, Mentions of Suicide, Original Character(s), Suicide Attempt, Yugyeom and Mark are brothers of some sort, here I am again with my poor tagging skills, i'm still alive, non-canon, some minor characters from other groups might appear, spy AU, wow I wrote an AU can you believe it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubudubudubutofu_LUNA/pseuds/Dubudubudubutofu_LUNA
Summary: "Sometimes you just really have to manipulate others to get what you want."In life, there are twists and turns that can lead you to many unexpected places and you just have to know who to trust and who to eliminate.- wherein JYP and BigHit are detective agencies and BTS and GOT7 are topnotch groups of spies that work in secret and Yugyeom's life is just one big mess of whirlwind of actions.





	1. INTRO: A

“You’re free to go now as long as you remember to take your medicines at the right time. It’ll take 3 months more if there are no complications.” Jinyoung uttered while checking his clipboard.

 

Yugyeom sat up and fixed his black hoodie back. “I’m not kidding here Gyeom, you have to take care of yourself more.” The doctor said, glaring at the unenthusiastic teen on the bed. “I know.” Yugyeom answered, voice laced with no feelings at all.

 

Jinyoung sighed and placed the clipboard to a nearby table. “Look, I really still insist that you quit the job. If you want to return then go back once you’re all clear. No one is actually pushing you to be part of this dirty job Gyeom.”

 

“Hyung, I respect your opinions but for the nth time, I’m freakin’ okay. I like my job.” Yugyeom stood up and pulled his hood to cover his black, disheveled hairdo. “Why don’t you go and accept that you can’t stay like this forever as well? That this is not who you are?”

 

The man in white froze before sighing in defeat. “Go to Mark. He has been waiting for you before he goes to sleep. I’ll tell JB that you came for your checkup.” The younger man scoffed. “I swear you and JB-hyung can be overbearing sometimes. Even Mark-hyung doesn’t force me like this.”

 

He opened the door and paused for a bit. “Thanks for the assessment hyung. Bye.” Then the door closed, leaving the physician in another somber mood.

 

Yugyeom trudged from the clinic to the back of the building, pressing the elevator buttons in a pattern. He was brought to their lair and there he saw Mark in his leather-y ensemble. The red haired man smiled a bit before his stoic face returned.

 

“Hyung, welcome back.” Yugyeom smiled. Mark nodded, ruffling the hair of the younger man despite the towering height. “I just went to see how you’re doing before I get some rest from my mission. What are you up to now after this?”

 

Yugyeom walked with Mark, reaching their shared room. “I’ll be going to Bangtan’s cafe.” Mark yawned, nodding, before giving yet another pat on the head of the younger agent. “I’ll see you then. Bring me food. I’ll be sleeping.” Yugyeom smiled, nodding before leaving.

  

* * *

 

“Welcome-“ Hoseok stopped, grinning widely upon seeing the occasional visitor. “Yugyeom! Hey kid.” Hobi greeted, wiping his hands on the tied apron around his waist.

 

“Hi hyung.” He walked towards the cashier. “Is Jungkook around?”

 

The sunshine man shook his head as he resumed on wiping the glasses. “Jungkook is in Taehyung’s crib.” Upon hearing the words, Yugyeom nodded, pursing his lips as a habit.

 

“Uhm excuse me. Can I get these to go?” A customer said, raising his hands towards the only man manning the cafe. “Ah yeah sorry sir wait for a bit.” Hoseok answered back but Yugyeom patted Hoseok’s shoulder. “I’ll get it hyung.”

 

The youngster took the plate with a smile before bringing it to the counter, placing the pastry in a paper bag. “You know I really can’t pay you because you’re not a regular here right?” Hobi muttered with a frown. Yugyeom dismissed the thought and waved his hand, bringing the pastry to the man with yet another smile.

 

“I enjoy doing this hyung. I don’t really need payment.” He said before rushing to the next customer who needed aid. After a little while, the bustle died down into a comforting, manageable situation that Yugyeom went to sit down in one of the available tables.

 

Hoseok placed a drink in front of the young man. “This is in the house. At least I could repay you with your favorite drink.” Yugyeom’s aura brightened up, taking the iced choco and giving it a test sip. His satisified smile brought comfort to the cafe owner.

 

The door chimes rung again and the two looked at the visitor who gave them a wave as well upon seeing them. “Jin-hyung!” Yugyeom cheered upon seeing the doctor. “Hey Yugs.” He greeted back. “Seokkie, you’re alone?”

 

“Yepp, it’s a great thing this kid went here. I’ll be manning up the cash register okay. I’ll leave you here, and one Iced Americano?” Jin nodded enthusiastically.

 

“So how are the others? I’ve never heard anything from Mark for a while now.” Jin said once they settled properly on the table. Yugyeom fiddled with his drinks. “Mark-hyung came back from a job at the outskirts of Korea and he is sleeping right now. The others are doing fine I guess.”

 

Jin nodded in understanding. “Another mission?” Yugyeom looked around before nodding. “We’re tailing the SNAKES ORG.” The doctor clicked his tongue. “JYP wants us to solve the case as they’re attacking the entertainment industry big time.”

 

“I know. Big Hit is finding information about them as well.” He mentioned, sipping his Iced Americano.

 

“Is that the reason why Jungkook is not available right now?” Yugyeom asked, placing the half drank choco.

 

Jin nodded. “He is helping Taehyung.” The younger nodded in understanding. “You know that our resident maknae is an all-rounder I swear he caught all the talents when it rained.” They both chuckled heartily.

 

“So how are you?”

 

“What do you mean hyung?” Yugyeom laughed nervously.

 

Jin’s sincere eyes burned through him. “I also became your doctor Gyeom. Jinyoung actually called me a while ago.” The younger clicked his tongue, uttering curses underneath his breath. “I can’t blame them.” Jin started. “They’re just worried.”

 

“I know hyung.” He answered, fiddling the straw in between his fingers. “It’s just that, he and Jaebum-hyung are just way too overbearing most of the time. Mark-hyung doesn’t force me or anything and he is my legal guardian.”

 

The doctor sighed. “It’s because it’s Mark. He will never really force you on anything but I know deep inside that when he decided to adopt you, he didn’t want you to join him in this dirty job. I know that he just wants you to heal. If only you’ve seen how desperate he was that time.”

 

Yugyeom pursed his lips. When push comes to shove, the others always pull the ‘desperate situation’ that happened 12 years ago. “I like this job. I’m happy.”

 

“Happier than being a dance instructor?”

 

He didn’t answer. It was a dream of his since he was a child to become a famous dancer or even a dance instructor. Jungkook and him met through dance before they realized that they were both working in the spy industry. Hoseok became a close friend of his as well upon getting invited by the underground rapper.

 

The windchime rang once again catching the attention of the three. “Hyung did you see Yu-“ Hobi smiled before pointing at the youngest on the table with the doctor.

 

Bambam rushed and placed his hands on the table, trying to catch his breath. “There you are. I was looking for you. Mark-hyung is fast asleep so I can’t ask him about your whereabouts. You know how dangerous that man is especially in his sleep.”

 

The three laughed. “So what brought you here?”

 

“Hi Hoseok-hyung, Jin-hyung, I need to pull out this man from here for a while.” He smiled through his plump lips. “We got information.” Bambam then murmured on Yugyeom’s ears.

 

Yugyeom’s eyes widened, standing up in shock. “I-ah” Jin smiled and Hobi handed him a paper bag while giving a cup of coffee to the young intel agent.

 

“How did you know hyung?” Yugyeom asked in confusion. Hoseok chuckled. “You’ve been working here for a long time now so I get that you fetch food as well for Mark and the others. Anyhow, go now and say hi for us to the others.”

 

The young agents nodded, thanking the Cafe owner and the doctor before leaving hastily but before Yugyeom could even pull out of the cafe, Hobi shouted at him. “Call me if you’re free. I would love to dance with you again. It’s been so long.” Yugyeom gave him a thumbs up in response. Jin and Hoseok only giggled.

 

“Anything that I can help you with Hoseok?”

 

“Oh my gosh hyung thank you. I swear if Namjoon decided to show his face here after being late for 2 hours I’ll roundhouse kick him.” He said with a sinister smile.

 

* * *

 

 

“The SNAKES ORG has been attacking in different sectors and this time they’re targetting the entertainment industry with prostitution as one of the main points.” Their lead said, laying out pictures as evidences.

 

Yugyeom gazed at the man. Somehow something is not sitting well and he just can’t mention it to their leader since even their boss is with them. Jinyoung seems reluctant as well judging by the face he was wearing.

 

JYP, their boss, owner of one of the hidden special detectives organization, raised his hand to stop the man from speaking. “So what are you suggesting we do?”

 

“We get someone to infiltrate one of their territories.” The man mentioned in great pride.

 

Mark rose an eyebrow at the thought. Jackson looked unsure as well. “So you mean to tell us you want a member of this organization to get inside a lion’s den on his own?” The Chinese man questioned.

 

Youngjae peeked from his laptop with a confused face as well. “I don’t think it’s a good idea hyung.” Bambam murmured. JYP seems to agree with them as well but the middle-aged man pulled a picture from the set on the table and pinned it on the cork board.

 

The middle-aged man, Lee Hongki, was a 2-year confidant in their sector and they trusted his ideas because most of them are foolproof thus their confusion arose upon stumbling on such a ridiculous plan. “Technically, he’ll not go on his own.”

 

“Further explain then.” JYP said.

 

Hongki cleared his throat. “What I’m saying is, one of the alpha members of our own association will infiltrate to become a spy. He’ll relay information through a communicator and the others will wait on standby. What we need is for the spy to extract as much information as he can from the beta and omega members of the SNAKES regarding their core members before we strike to capture everyone.”

 

Jaebum placed his gun on the table, putting his head on his folded hands as if calculating the man’s next moves and words. “And how will we execute it?”

 

“Since they’re focused on prostitution, the spy would crossdress as a hooker.” Hongki ended.

 

The eyes of the listeners widened for a fraction. “And I suggest the maknae to be the one to take that job.”

 

This time, Mark glared at the confidant, standing up in frustration. “And why would you suggest Yugyeom to be the one?”

 

Hongki backed away for a bit from the intense gazes of the members. “Yugyeom is an expert in combats that don’t involve weapons which might become the case because they thoroughly check those who enters that place. He also pass the standards of the idols they target and he is good at dancing too. With his young age, he still has feminine features.”

 

Yugyeom rolled his eyes. Mark looked at Yugyeom for a second before glaring back at the strategist, clearly not in favor. “It still does not make sense. There can be more elaborate plans than this and besides, putting oneself in that lair with no weapons is purely suicide. Are you sure about this?” Jinyoung tried his best to calmly articulate his thoughts.

 

“It’s okay hyung.” Their maknae sighed. “If this is what it takes then I’ll accept that role.”

 

Mark grabbed Yugyeom’s hands and made the younger face him. “Yugyeom-“

 

Their maknae smiled a bit and Mark just released the hand in annoyance. Jackson cursed under his breath and Jaebum tucked the gun back to his pocket. Jinyoung just gaped at the situation.

 

JYP dismissed them after explaining the plan and they all went back to their quarters. The eldest, Mark, opened the door to their room and waited for the maknae to enter before locking the door.

 

“Hyung.”

 

“Gyeom-ah.” Mark softly called out. “This is a dangerous mission. The SNAKES are more than just syndicates. They are powerful. I can’t allow you to go there on your own.”

 

Yugyeom looked at the eldest in surprise, rarely hearing their eldest speak like that. “Hyung, I’ll be fine. If anything goes wrong instantly I’ll connect to all of you immediately.”

 

Mark bit his lip before ruffling the soft, black locks of the younger. “How did your checkup go?”

 

“It went fine hyung.” Yugyeom beamed. “Jinyoung-hyung said I might still need three more months of the medication but I’m doing great. I did well in every tests he conducted.”

 

“That’s great then.” Mark grinned back. “Let’s sleep. I’m exhausted.”

 

Yugyeom giggled.

 


	2. Departure

They were all situated inside the meeting room, silence conquering as they study the plan. Most of them are opposed to it, in fact their whole unit, GOT7, was adamant about not pushing through except for the maknae who was the center of all the plans.

 

“So we’re done here right? Can I go now?” Yugyeom asked, looking at his hyungs. Jinyoung paused and looked at JB who was visibly fuming. “Why are you so nonchalant about this plan Yugyeom?” Their leader uttered, the honorifics brought down making it sound even angrier.

 

Yugyeom rolled his eyes. “Why are you all fussing about this too much? I can manage myself and you’ve heard the plan.” He brought his palms to the table, standing up before leaving, making sure that he slammed the door.

 

“Gyeommie.” Bambam shouted, running for the youngest while Jinyoung pats his back.

 

Mark turned to Jackson who was unusually quiet at the moment. “What’s wrong?” The eldest asked. Jackson bit his lip. “I know that man has been our confidant for a long time now but this plan seems out of his usual foolproof ideas. I don’t know, I don’t trust this.”

 

The eldest nodded. “I know.” He looked at the man in front of them who was scanning his phone with a wry smile. “I don’t trust him either.” He murmured.

 

* * *

 

“Gyeom wait!” Bambam shouted. Yugyeom halted and looked at his friend with a tired face. “What do you want Bam?”

 

“Dammit, your legs aren’t as long as mine.” The older breathlessly said, trying to catch some air. “You know that we are all just worried right?”

 

The younger scoffed. “I know, but that does not give you all the right to doubt my skills. It’s as if you don’t trust me to do my job successfully.”

 

Bambam sighed and stood in front of the vending machine to get a canned coffee and iced choco, handing the sweet beverage to the younger. “We trust you bro. You’ve been a great agent, better than me to be honest especially when it comes to combat. It’s just that, you’re still not on a clear yet. What if your sickness attacked you during a mission? We don’t want anything to happen to you anymore.”

 

Yugyeom popped the can open. “You can’t always use what happened 12 years ago against me.”

 

“That’s the thing. You’ve been struggling for 12 years and we all know how worst it was.” Bambam said. The younger bit his lip in frustration. “I’ve been with it for 12 years and I’m surviving. I can do fine.”

 

“It’s not all because of that.” A voice interrupted them. The eldest in the group walked towards them, getting a coffee from the vending machine as well. “We don’t trust the plan.”

 

“I don’t either.”

 

The two agents turned to their youngest in surprise. “He is acting strange for a while now but I can’t put my finger into it.”

 

“Then why are you agreeing in this bull?” Bambam cursed.

 

Yugyeom crushed the can and threw it in the bin. “Just so I could find what this man is hiding.”

 

Mark scoffed. “That’s a big folly.”

 

“I know.” Yugyeom smirked. Mark puffed his cheeks, obviously feeling defeated in the argument. “This coffee is garbage.” He added in dismissal.

 

“I know right.” Bambam agreed, throwing the unfinished can in the nearby trash bin.

 

“I’ll get you all good coffee. I’m going to Bangtan’s cafe.”

 

“Sure kid.” The two foreigners chuckled.

 

Yugyeom pouted but smiled in the end.

* * *

 

The familiar wind chime of the humble cafe rung again. Yoongi turned to the new customer only to find the smiling teenager approaching him as he cleans the counter. “Oh hey kid.”

 

“Yoongi-hyung! Are you the only one around?” Yugyeom asked, plopping unto his favorite seat. The smaller man nodded, his black hair swaying. “Namjoon is at the back cleaning. Jungkook is still busy. Anyway thank you for helping Hoseok last time. Honestly, don’t you want to work here?”

 

Yugyeom was passed with a chocolate shake, much to the younger’s delight. “I don’t have the credentials hyung.”

 

“I can help you with that. We can use some extra pair of hands in this cafe.” Yoongi said.

 

the eyes of the younger lit up. “Really? I would love to hyung!”

 

Yoongi smiled before dropping the towel and looking directly at the teen. “So what brings you here?”

 

“I’m getting coffee for my hyungs.” He answered back.

 

“And?”

 

Yugyeom chuckled. “You really know everything Yoongi-hyung.” His face then morphed into a serious one. “I actually need some help. It’s about a person.”

 

Yoongi nodded. “I’ll call Namjoon and we’ll talk about this. Is that okay? I think he’ll be more capable to help you.”

 

“Thanks hyung.”

 

Minutes later and the tall intelligence agent and leader returned with Yoongi. The man was fixing his glasses before brightening up upon seeing the younger agent manning the counter. “Namjoon-hyung!”

 

Namjoon gave the younger agent a pat on the back. “Hey Yugs. Thanks for helping Hob-ah when I was busy.” Yugyeom shyly nodded. “So how can I help you?” This time, Yugyeom fidgeted underneath the scrutinizing gaze the two elders are giving him.

 

“Let me guess.” Yoongi uttered, cradling his head with his right palm. “You’re curious again and this is an alone thing thus you’re not involving your other members, right?”

 

Yugyeom’s eyes widened a fraction before nodding slowly. “GOT7 are going to commence a plan later this night.” The two urged him to continue. “I really don’t trust JYP’s confidant for a while now and this new plan we’ll do later to trap SNAKES ORG just confirmed my suspicions. Hyungs, can you look at the identity of Lee Hongki? I don’t know if that’s even his real name. I-I just really don’t trust him.” He elaborated, sliding a folder towards the other spys.

 

Namjoon looked at Yoongi before turning back to the younger whose eyes are covered by thw shadow of his bangs. “I can do that. Tae and Kook can help me so we can swiftly find his identity but don’t you think it would be best for you all to postpone your mission since he is suspicious?” Yoongi agreed. “What if this is a trap for your group instead?”

 

The younger shifted in his seat. “I can’t tell the hyungs especially JYP about those. That man has been our confidant for almost two years, giving us foolproof plans. No one would believe me. I’m just the orphan Mark-hyung adopted out of mercy.”

 

“Hey kid.” Yoongi flicked his head before sighing as Yugyeom rubs the sting on his forehead. “Don’t think like that. Mark’s a well-renowned spy and thus I don’t think he’ll just turn someone into family just because of pity.” The teen pouted making Namjoon chuckle. “We’ll look into it then we’ll tell you quickly afterwards.”

 

“Thanks hyungs.” Yugyeom beamed. Yoongi handed him two paper bags and pushed him out of the cafe. “I can’t let you work today if you have a shift later. I know you need coffee because vending machine coffee sucks now go brat. I still have to work Namjoon to death as promise to Hoseok and Seokjin-hyung.”

 

Taking the paper bags, Yugyeom smiled and bowed before leaving. Namjoon loudly complained making the trudging teenager laugh wholeheartedly.

 

* * *

 

Mark sat at his side of bed inside his and Yugyeom’s room, wiping his gun while millions of thoughts run in his head. Placing the black gun on his bedside table, he stood and picked up the Moomin stuffed toy on Yugyeom’s bed. “12 years ago” he murmured. “I’m really sorry.”

 

Yugyeom entered the room, surprised to find the eldest patting the Moomin stuffed toy he gave him when he transferred in JYP. “Hyung?”

 

The redhead turned, shocked to be seen by the teen like that. “Hey.”

 

“Anything wrong?” Yugyeom queried, handing him his cup of coffee.

 

Mark smiled and thanked the black haired man. “Nothing.” He then sat down and led the other to do it as well. “Gyeom, I don’t feel good about this.”

 

Yugyeom’s eyes widened. “Hyung? Am I really hearing the daredevil of JYP being, unsure?”

 

“Gyeom.” Mark murmured. “Gyeom, I don’t want to lose you.”

 

The teen’s eyes softened, placing his hands to the redhead’s. “Yi En Tuan, Kim Mark-“ Yugyeom giggled. “I’ll be okay hyung. I’ll be okay, my brother. You’re there. I know you’ll not let me be. I know, believe, and trust that you’ll always be there for me...

 

...Just like 12 years ago.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you really think that lanky 182cm tall, 80% legs, 19-year old kid can dress up and look like a girl that will attract lots? Nuh-uh, I don’t think so hyungs.” Bambam said earning eye rolls from the other alpha members. “Said the man with legs that go on forever.” Jackson murmured.

 

A flick greeted the Thai followed by gasps from the other spies. “I heard that asshole.” Yugyeom murmured, smoothing out the red skirt hugging his hips. “Damn, why are skimpy skirts the epitome of these kinds of jobs? Some people find hoodies and sweatpants alluring too y’know.”

 

Yugyeom was wearing a red skimpy skirt that hugged his waist and hips dangerously sexy. His top was lacy, covering the flat chest he was sporting. A fur scarf was placed around his neck to make him more alluring as the brown wig goes down to his shoulders with a light curl. His makeup was expertly done and over all, the six can’t believe it’s their maknae that they’re even seeing right now.

 

“Do they really have to make you wear heels? You’re a freakin tower already.” Jackson complained causing a smack on his head courtesy of Jinyoung. “All these stuff and you only managed to see the height difference.” The older agent pouted making the others laugh.

 

“Well, let’s do this.” Yugyeom said with a sultry voice.

 

Mark eyed him but he didn’t utter a word, fiddling with the silver bracelet wrapped around his wrist.

 

They all went to the meeting room in their lair, a place where the seven of them can get the privacy they want away from the prying eyes of their company. GOT7 after all was known for being rebellious but for them, they only want to make sure that if the original plan goes wrong, they have lots of backup.

 

GOT7 went through with their plan with Jaebeom explaining in details. Jinyoung and Youngjae are both checking the vital stats of the team while Bambam and Yugyeom do the quality assessment or QA of their weapons and devices. Mark was intently going through their plan whilst Jackson scans the blueprint of the place. It’s just their little dynamics and routine built after almost 10 years of being together.

 

“So far so good.” Jinyoung said after a while. “But just remember what I told you Gyeom.”

 

“Sure hyung.” The maknae said in an unenthusiastic tone. Youngjae smiled apologetically to the doctor who visibly frowned at the answer. “Now now hyung, let’s just focus.” The sunshine said.

 

Bambam was onto the last device when Mark handed him his phone. The thai looked at the American Taiwanese skeptically. “Wha-“ “Just like before Bam.” Mark whispered. Bambam then release a soft ‘aahhh’ of recognition before secretly taking the phone.

 

Jackson glared at the blueprint, uncharacteristically being quiet. “Where did we get this again?” The Hongkong native queried. “It’s from Hongki.” Jaebeom murmured. “This is weird.” Jackson said. “It’s like it’s manipulated or something.”

 

Youngjae peeked at the blueprint. “The part of the bar. It’s off the grid.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It’s like it’s built not to be safe. It’s vulnerable to fire knowing that bars tend to have flames of some sort involved.” Youngjae tried to explain.

 

Bambam strategically placed the phone to the coat pocket of eldest before he fished out his own phone and tapped away like a madman. “Gotcha.” He said before sliding the phone on the table. “Photo manipulation. It seems like Hongki didn’t give us a good blueprint.”

 

Mark bit his lip. “He is becoming more and more untrustworthy to me.” Yugyeom looked at his brother then back to his phone, fiddling with it.

 

They went through the plans they had one last time before they all went separate ways to get their stuff prepared. Yugyeom was cornered by Mark in their room, the smaller man locking the door and blocking it with his body.

 

“We can still backout and postpone this.” The eldest said.

 

Yugyeom stared at him like the man was making a joke. “Hyung, do you want to stain the name of GOT7? We never rejected a job, especially you. You’re part of JYP’s trusted set of spies along with Jaebeom-hyung and Jinyoung-hyung. Do you want to stain your name because of this? Because of me?”

 

“Gyeom.” Mark said firmly. “I don’t care about my records and GOT7 will not care either if we backout especially with what Jackson and Youngjae found a while ago. It’s your safety that is on the line here and my records will never amount to how important you are. Never degrade yourself like that.”

 

Yugyeom sat down, pulling the skirt more to his knees and sighing. “Hyung, I know you’re just worried but we can’t afford to back down. You know JYP will just transfer this work to other groups once we decided to postpone at the very minute that we have to commence a plan, and I don’t want to imagine putting the life of Twice, DAY6, heck what if it’s StrayKids?”

 

The eldest’s eyes widened for a fraction before he let a breath of defeat. “Okay okay.” He murmured before sitting down and pulling the youngest so that his mouth will be directly near the ears of Yugyeom. “But promise me you’ll call us and not push through if the plan has gone haywire.”

 

Yugyeom closed his eyes and lavished in the rare comfort the daredevil of JYP was giving him. “Yes hyung.”

 

Mark’s phone interrupted them and it was from JB telling them that they had to go now. Yugyeom stood up and cursed the heels he was wearing, trudging behind the smaller spy.

 

When the door of their room closed, Yugyeom’s other phone rung on the bedside table.

 

_Incoming call..._

_Kookie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! May 2019 be good to all of us <3 Another year to be with our inspirations and idols <3  
> Always remember that you're significant and wonderful <3
> 
> Also, you may notice that I'm alternating between "Jaebum" and "Jaebeom"... honestly I'm confused too huhu so I apologizeee


	3. Tear

A tall ‘woman’ walked towards the VIP room confidently, the heels clicking on the marble floor. The two guards looked at ‘her’, eyes now sporting a predatory look as they scamper both to check the ‘woman’. One of the guys tried to even feel ‘her’ but the red-lipped ‘girl’ stepped on his feet and tilted his jaw to looked at ‘her’ as ‘she’ grins. The guards opened the door for ‘her’ after that and one of them led ‘her’ to the only room inside.

 

“I’m in.” Yugyeom whispered in distaste. “Nasty perverts.” He murmured as he looks around and follows the guard.

 

“Careful Brownie.” Mark mentioned. The four of them, Jackson, Jaebeom, Bambam, and him, are all scattered and stationed around the bar area. Youngjae was at the headquarters with Jinyoung working with the CCTVs and other communication areas. “Be careful too Mark.”

 

Mark tapped his in ear, taking a sip of his low in alcohol beverage. Jackson was at the far end, interacting with the bartender before shooting a nod to the American. “Got a hold of some secret places around this hall. Check your phone Sunshine. Also Mark, SKZ, and Day6 will be our backup teams. ETA in 30 minutes.”

 

The eldest nodded. “Copy. King, cover BB. He needs to plant the other devices to the areas you mentioned to Sunshine.”

 

“Sunshine in.” Youngjae’s voice interrupted through their in ears. “Got a hold of some of the CCTVs but there are some blind spots. I’ll send them to BB.”

 

“Any news from Brownie?” Jinyoung’s voice came out. “Nothing as of now, Junior.” JB mentioned. The doctor groaned. “I really hate that nickname.” He murmured before their communication was cut off.

 

In the spy industry, everyone is required to have nicknames to prevent disclosing their identities. There are times that the communication lines can be hacked by experts, therefore, it’s a precautionary measure they have to use and do in order to keep their identities hidden because it can be used against them. Usually, these nicknames are things that rose from something or significant or anything that is easily applied through context that can last in the brain without actually having to internalize it.

 

Bambam and Jaebeom moved from their spots, parting ways into where their stations were placed. The Thai member quickly took out his device to check the blind spots and send some information to their in-house hacker. “Sunshine, did you see it?” They heard a few taps of the keyboard before Youngjae affirmed. “Brownie, are you in?”

 

“Brownie here.” Yugyeom replied with a whisper. “I’m on standby right now. Looks like the members are still preparing to get here. Ugh.”

 

“I’ll send the new information about the layout. Signal Mark-hyung once you have to go and act okay? So we can proceed with the plan.”

 

“Sure hyung.”

 

It took more time before the signal came in. Bambam immediately went to his post while Jackson continued interacting with people in the bar while staying on guard. Mark immediately sneaked upstairs to stand as guard whilst their leader stayed in front of one of the exits for their backup plan. “Brownie here.” Yugyeom murmured. “I’m going in.”

 

Yugyeom tapped his in-ear and walked through the door. He looked around, noticing how the whole place was made for such illegal acts. A stage was placed dead center in front of a couch, a bathtub can also be seen inside the room at plain sight, and a bar was at the back portion. At the center of the stage was a pole and multiple lights that were shining creating a sensual atmosphere. “Oh, are you our service for today. Wow. You are tall.” A man said from the sidelines, cupping Yugyeom’s chin with a sultry smile. “Looks like you’re a newbie. I’ve never seen you before. Come in, come in, keep us entertained.”

 

With a bite on his lip and a small scoff, he smiled seductively and went to the bar, creating a concoction that he really knows before slipping in sachets of drugs in the drinks. There are 8 men inside the room and if Yugyeom were to be identified as a spy, he will not be able to get out alive or at least unscathed. The eight men watched him with predatory gazes much to his distaste. “Come here now and give us a show sweetie. We’re getting impatient.” Another man said.

 

The younger took the drinks and handed it to them while swaying his hips. He then walked up the stage and started dancing seductively, maneuvering and utilizing the pole like an expert. He took some of his clothes off such as the coat and the scarf. Catcalls and wolf whistles reverberated inside the room. “Why don’t you get closer here huh?” Another man taunted before he sipped his drink with a very wide grin.

 

Yugyeom carefully disentangled himself from the pole and went close to the couch. He was then pulled by two men and situated him on their laps. “You are a gold. Why don’t we have some fun right now?” The man whispered to his ear. He felt lips nearing his neck and light touches on his thigh and torso before they disappeared in a snap. Opening his eyes, not that he remembered closing them because of the disgusting touches, he noticed everyone in the room except him were out like a light. “Ugh. Perverts.” He murmured, pushing himself off the embrace of one of the beta members of their target organization.

 

Tapping his in-ear while taking the discarded coat to cover his top, he sent the news to the other members. “Situation under control here.”

 

“Are you okay?” Mark asked.

 

Yugyeom laughed sarcastically. “As if. You all owe me chocolate shakes. I almost got raped here.”

 

“Or killed.” Bambam added.

 

“Thank you for reminding me.” The youngest mentioned as he was moving to access the laptop of one of the members. He typed a few codes in before he got full access to the gadget. “I’m taking all the files from the laptop I saw here. This man got lots. I might need a backup lookout.”

 

Mark took out his gun and kept walking down the second floor. “Okay I’m going.” He then ran around the halls only to find the whole place empty. Finding the idea very disturbing, he went for their hidden stash of supplies in one of the cabinets on the second floor that was hidden from passersby only to find it empty. “Shit Brownie, get out of there.”

 

“What are you saying hyung? I’m already at 50%.”

 

“BROWNIE I SAID GET OUT OF THERE NOW! THIS IS A TRAP!”

 

Gunshots rang through the whole venue. “Mark, King here. We’re at code red. I repeat, code red. We’re under attack here.”

 

“F*ck. Brownie come in! What is the situation there? Brownie?”

 

The file transfer was already at 89% when footsteps echoed near the door of the sole room at the third floor. Hiding the laptop behind him one of the sleeping beta members, he posed back to one of the laps of the other fallen SNAKE ORG. allies.

 

A girl and a guy entered the room. Yugyeom noticed the snake tattoo on their arm first before he was confronted by the idea that the two are looking at him. “What happened here miss?” The deep voice of the man with a thick accent said. Yugyeom bit his lip, looking from behind him and pulling the flash drive before smiling at them. “They are all satisfied.” He said, using his high pitched voice to his advantage to make it sound more feminine. “I need to go now.” He smiled.

 

As Yugyeom was walking pass through the two alpha members, the girl grabbed his arm and with a smile, she answered. “Why don’t you grab one last drink before you go?”

 

The man handed him a shot glass filled with a reddish liquid. “I-I can’t drink anymore.”

 

“Why? One glass won’t hurt. It’s only red wine.” The lady said before gulping her own share of the beverage.

 

Yugyeom looked at the wine skeptically before drinking it and letting it linger in his mouth. “Now tell me, why is JYP on our heels, Kim Yugyeom-ssi?”

 

His eyes widened at the statement of the girl but before he could even bring himself to spit out the wine, the man covered his nose and mouth making him swallow the drink. “You know, you’ll be an important asset to our ultimate goal right now.” The man said with a devious smile.

 

The spy coughed and kicked the man before getting out of the room hastily. Yugyeom started running down the halls, dodging the bullets aimed at him. He went to one of the closets along the hall to get his gun before running back down while taking off the tight clothing and replacing them with his hoodie. “Mark-hyung come in! The alpha members are here. Sh*t!” Yugyeom cursed when a bullet grazed his arm. “I need an exit.”

 

Mark bit his lip and fired at the other low level members of their target organization surrounding the only way up to the third floor. He saw a figure behind him and he was anticipating for a bullet to hit him only to hear another shot, putting the figure out. “Day6 and SKZ are downstairs.” Jaebeom informed him. “Where’s Yugyeom?” Bambam asked, shooting at the few members left. “He is upstairs. Alpha members are present in the area. I need you to create a diversion here.”

 

“On it.” Jackson said.

 

As Mark was walking up the stairs, he tapped his in-ear and tugged his hood on. “Junior, Sunshine, come in. I want you to get Lee Hongki. Don’t let him escape. I’ll personally plant a bullet on his face after this.”

* * *

 

Yugyeom was breathing heavily, his hand clutching the small gun. He was growing dizzy and he can feel his limbs getting limp. Using his remaining energy, he attached the flash drive to his dangling flower earring and tapped his in-ear. “Mark.”

  
“Yugyeom where are you?” Mark said, forgetting the codenames because of the desperate situation. He was scouring the area, senses all up and tingling for sudden attacks. “I need you to hang on a little more I’m here already.”  


Footsteps can be heard outside Yugyeom’s hiding place making him smile bitterly. “Hyung. Listen, I was drugged by the alpha members.”

 

Mark’s breath hitched at the statement. “Sh*t sh*t sh*t, where are you? Stay there I’m coming.”

 

“Hyung, I know you planted something in my earring to trace my whereabouts. I attached the flash drive there. I know you’ll be able to find it.”

 

“Kim Yugyeom! Don’t you dare-“

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry.”

 

Yugyeom stood up shakily and punched the earring through the fragile wood of the dresser before he slumped down right when the doors opened. “Poor rat. Let’s go, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

“YUGYEOM!” Mark screamed, dragging his feet faster. “BB come in.”

 

“BB here. What’s wrong?”

 

“Send me the location of Yugyeom’s tracker now.”

 

The eldest then took his phone out and quickly opened the message of the other maknae line member. He picked up his strides even more and flung the dresser where the maknae was supposed to be only to find it empty. “Sh*t.” Mark scanned the dresser and found the dangling earring of the maknae on the wall of the furniture.

 

Mark squatted down in defeat and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging his hood down. “JB come in, it’s code white. We lost him.”

 

Before the response from the other onsite members reached him, a buzz in his ear entered.

 

“Sunshine here.” Youngjae’s voice echoed from the other line. “Hongki is captured.”

 

The eldest grasped the earring tightly. “Good. I’ll personally kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Yes I'm still alive and yes I did not forget about this fic. I'm so sorry for being gone for a long time. Things have been bad for me and I had to take a breather. I was advised to continue writing since it helps me alleviate stress and "stuff". I had to finish the previous semester and it had been so rough that I wasn't able to update at all. I really apologize for that. Anyway here is the new update! I know it's too short but I promise chapters will get longer once I get a hang of writing again.
> 
> Always remember you are all wonderful, beautiful, and significant. Saranghae and Fighting!!! :)))
> 
> P.S. Please pray for me so I can get tickets for GOT7's concert!!! AHHHHH I'm really dreading the ticket selling and since this will be my first concert ever (hopefully!!! please please please!) I'm so scared huhuhuhu I want to see them so baaaad (and SPINNING TOP is such a wonderful album!) Let's all look forward to Love Loop! Also BTS's new album for the BTS World Game is amazing as well <3 and they're all so cute during the 5th Muster aaaaaahhhhh


	4. Out

_“What’s your name kid?”_

_The young boy stared at the couple looking down at him. He tugged his binds before looking back with an unreadable look. “Why do you care?”_

_“It’s Yi En Tuan, isn’t it?”_

_Small child eyes void of any emotion looked back again to the two before bowing his head, his bangs shadowing his face. “I said, why do you care? And I am not a kid.”_

_Kneeling down, the lady stroked the hair of the child and smiled. “I know it’s hard. Life is cruel isn’t it? But it does not mean it will remain like that. We can forget what happened here, and you can still change your life.”_

_Mark lifted his head, tears streaming down his face despite holding no signs of emotions apart from the waterworks he barely even noticed. “What are you saying?”_

_“You know, we also have a young boy. He is probably 6-8 years younger than you.” The man said, running his fingers through the soft black locks matted with dirt and dried blood. “He should be 6 now I guess. Sadly, we lost him.”_

_“Yi En, when you get back on your feet, promise us you’ll never go back to this kind of work again. Drop Yi En, from now on you’re going to be Mark. And please, look for our son.”_

_“I-“_

_“We believe in you, Mark..._

_Mark..._

_Mark...”_

 

* * *

 

“Mark-hyung.” JB called. The eldest opened his eyes and noticed that they’re already back at the parking lot of their building. “Are you alright?”

 

Without answering their leader, the spy opened the door and got out. “Call for a meeting Jaebeom. We got work to do. And tell Jinyoung to bring the motherf*cker in the meeting as well. I’ll plunge a bullet down his throat.”

 

“Hyung calm down.” Bambam said placing his hand on the shoulders of the eldest only to be swatted violently. “Calm down? Kunpimook Bhuwakul, that man knew all. That man placed Yugyeom in the circumstance where he is right now. That man used Yugyeom to get their way to our company. Yugyeom is nowhere to be found. And you want me to keep my f*cking calm?”

 

“Because everyone is feeling the same way as you are hyung.” Jinyoung appeared, his hands in the pocket of his white doctor’s coat. “You’re taking your anger out on the wrong person.” The doctor added.

 

Mark stared at the doctor with a challenging look before the eldest yielded and sighed. “I’m sorry, Bam.”

 

Bambam smiled and placed a comforting hug around the eldest. “It’s okay hyung. We understand.”

 

Jackson stepped out of the car and stretched his body. “We searched the place and it seems everyone evacuated. We sealed the place and bribed the owner to maintain the scene so we can scour it again. Why don’t we go to our witness and traitor instead so we can clear this mess and save our maknae? I don’t believe they’ll kill him if they actually had to take him as hostage.”

 

Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows. “What?” He asked followed by a yawn. “Is that really your thoughts?” Jinyoung asked.

 

The Chinese feigned a hurt look. “Why are you doubting my awesomeness Park Gae? I’m disappointed.”

 

“It’s Youngjae who taught him that.” JB said, carrying their guns back with the help of the intel agent and the eldest. “Oh that’s why.” Bambam pointed. “Can’t believe I almost fell for that.” Mark added.

 

“Yah Im Jaebeom, I’m hurt. Why do you have to push me off the cliff right here?” Jackson shouted. Jaebeom just smirked before going back to his stoic face while carrying the guns to the lift. “Yah Im Jaebeom!”

 

“That’s Jaebeom-hyung to you, brat!”

 

* * *

 

Youngjae entered the meeting room as soon as the remaining members of the GOT7 team gathered as well as the JYP upper ups which includes JYP himself. “Where’s Hongki?” JYP asked the intel/nurse.

 

“He is going to be brought here by Jae-hyung and Younghyun-hyung.” Youngjae said in a calm manner. “For now I’ll explain the irregularities I found. BTS took part in this, and to be honest, it’s Yugyeom’s idea. He asked Kim Namjoon, leader of Bangtan Sonyeondan as well as Min Yoongi, a main hitman of BTS, to lead in the search of the real identity of Lee Hongki.”

 

Mark stared at Youngjae as their Sunshine works on his laptop to show the pieces of evidence he gathered. “Lee Hongki, or should I say, Kang Tae Ji, is taking the identity of Lee Hongki of FTIsland who fled out of Korea together with his team after the no.6 case. Kang Tae Ji is part of a black labeled organization. Their main purpose is to work for other organizations who would seek their help in exchange for stocks from that company.”

 

As soon as the intel placed a dot on his statement, the doors opened revealing a snickering Kang Tae Ji, bound and was being dragged by Jae and Young K of DAY6. Mark was about to stand up from his place to get even with the traitor if not for JB’s hand gripping him tightly. “You’re both dismissed, Jae, Young K.” JYP said which earned a bow from the two members.

 

When the two DAY6 members exited the room, Tae Ji gazed at the direction of GOT7 and smirked. “Seems like one member is lacking. Was the rat finally caught?”

 

“F*ck you!” Jackson screamed, punching the man on the face. Youngjae and Bambam scampered to grab the arms of the Chinese member. “Where is Yugyeom bastard?” Mark followed, placing a gun right at the head of the black organization spy.

 

Tae Ji spat out blood before smiling eerily back at the disgruntled team, particularly the man beside him with a gun. “Why would I tell you, Mark Tuan? Or should I say, agent 93, also known as LA?”

 

Mark’s eyes widened before he kicked the man and grabbed him with his collar. “How did you know that?”

 

“GOT7!” JYP’s shout echoed in the room, stopping the commotion. “Get back to your seats.”

 

JYP then stood up and faced the spy. “What is your motive?”

 

“Classified.” Tae Ji smiled.

 

“Why did you let an alpha member, particularly Yugyeom, to become hostage?”

 

“Classified.”

 

“What do you want from Yugyeom?”

 

“Classified.” His smile widened.

 

“Why is JYP involved in this?”

 

Tae Ji turned back to Mark and grinned. “Classified.”

 

A shot rang through the air followed by the heavy breathing and loud scream of the spy as he was hit by a bullet at his right knee. “Where is Yugyeom f*cker?” Mark said, holding the gun with his left hand.

 

“Probably” the man started followed by a shaky intake of air. “Being tortured to death by the Snakes. Or maybe he is rotting 6 feet under-“

 

Another shot and Kang Tae Ji was cleanly killed by a bullet through his head. “Hyung!” Bambam screamed. “Why did you do that? We can’t gather enough evidence to save-“

 

“They’re not planning to help us anyway.” Mark said, turning his eyes to the company head. “Isn’t it?”

 

JYP looked at Mark, unfazed, and sighed “Yugyeom is a lost cause. You know the company policy Mark Tuan.”

 

Mark laughed bitterly. “I know. And I hate it. Now if you don’t want to help, don’t get in our way in saving Yugyeom.”

 

The door slammed and the other members looked back and forth at the door and at JYP before the 5 rushed out of the room to follow the eldest. “Im Jaebeom.” JYP called out the last member who was by the door. “This can cause a downgrade, and possibly a red label on your name and on your team.”

 

Jaebeom paused and chuckled. “I know. But you said it yourself, we are a team, and we need the kid. Now please excuse me and if I were you, heed Mark-hyung’s advice. You wouldn’t want to get in the way of the daredevil.”

 

 

* * *

 

“So Lee- I mean Kang Tae Ji already ingested a slow-acting poison before this. That’s why you killed him Mark-hyung.” Bambam said upon looking at the autopsy results. “So, what’s our next step?”

 

Jinyoung looked at them and sighed. “We’re out of leads. We can head back to the crime scene and see if there are clues we can get. Youngjae and I already asked from our other intels and the only leads we have are the other addresses Yugyeom managed to extract from the enemies.”

 

Youngjae raised the dandelion dangling earring. “This contains a lot of evidence to place the organization in a jiffy, but we have no leads about their alpha members. Moreover, all we have is their transaction records, recent movements as well as the history of all their illegal acts plus the beta members present in the scene, but that’s all. Not even a single name from the alpha team.”

 

Jaebeom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “We will scour those places but we can’t go there just us four. It’s dangerous. They still have all their alpha members. And if we search one of their hideouts and it became a mistake, they will surely notice it and they might move. We’ll completely lose Yugyeom.”

 

“Hand me those addresses Youngjae-hyung.” Bambam requested. “I’ll do a run through so we will pick our place which is the most possible hiding place where Yugyeom is.”

 

“Our priority right now is to get Yugyeom out. We’ll deal with the Snakes org later.” Jaebeom said. “Did BlackPink and EXO respond?”

Jinyoung went through his laptop and nodded. “Bambam already managed to get help from BP through Lisa. I already talked to Chanyeol and Suho sent an affirmative.”

 

“Place their team on the other addresses. We need a team we can really trust to disclose all the info we know. BP and EXO will just be backup.” JB directed.

 

Jackson tapped his palms on the table. “BTS.” He said. “Namjoon told me they don’t have any big cases right now. Yugyeom also sought their help for some information so they know. Let’s get them.”

 

Mark only looked at the conversing members in silence which Youngjae noticed. “What’s wrong hyung?”

 

“When Yugyeom was captured, I heard two voices. A girl and a guy, both familiar to my ears.” The eldest admitted.

 

The five other members looked at him skeptically. “What do you mean?”

 

“I don’t know.” Mark said, running his fingers through his hair before sighing and putting his hood on. “I know I heard those voices somewhere.”

 

“We’ll contact BTS personally and have a meeting with them. Just try to see if any names will ring a bell Mark-hyung regarding those voices.” Jaebeom said.

 

“Got it.” Bambam said while facing the laptop screen to the other members. “Here is the most probable place where they are hiding Yugyeom. I’m 83% sure.”

 

Jackson smiled. “That’s a high percentage.”

 

Bambam snickered. “If there’s someone going to kill that long-legged dance machine, it will be me hyung.”

 

“But how will you infiltrate the place Jaebeom-hyung? If JYP will not allow you, where will you get your weapons?” Youngjae asked.

 

Jaebeom smiled. “Who said I returned all the weapons I get from them?”

 

* * *

 

JYP spies were trained to withstand the pain from torture. Heck, Mark can go through torture without shedding a tear or wincing in pain. He can just smirk and anger the assailants while blood is pouring almost everywhere.

 

Jaebeom and Jinyoung are of different level too. The team leader and resident doctor can laugh throughout the torture as if every hit of the whip, every touch of the torch, or every pound of the paddle is nothing but a feather tickling their feet.

 

Jackson is a fighter. During torture for information, he knows how to shut his mouth. He can go through the whole excruciating process without uttering a single word or making a minimal sound. Jackson, on the job, is a different Jackson Wang.

 

If Yugyeom were to say, he can be at par with the Thai member and their nurse. But Bambam is a dark horse among intel agents, he can get his way out with just minimal effort which can cost Yugyeom an hour or more to encode and decode. Youngjae, on the other hand, apart from the idea of not being directly involved in battles, is a scary one. He knows a lot of drugs, and he is ready for every circumstance. He can place himself in a temporary coma (which he actually did before when he was kidnapped) just so he will not blabber.

 

But Yugyeom, he is a rookie spy who happened to be talented in different areas thus becoming an alpha member in no time, yet his body is not trained for such rigorous processes.

 

“Now tell us what you know about JYP, Kim Yugyeom.” A lady’s voice echoed through the small room.

 

Yugyeom stayed quiet before the whip grazed his back again causing a groan to erupt from his mouth. The male alpha member present in the hotel grabbed his hair tightly so his eyes will directly meet the masked alpha member’s. “Make this easy for you, agent. All you have to do is provide information about your company and you’re free to go.”

 

The maknae snickered and the alpha member growled, gesturing to one of his minions to get the hot metal pipe. His sides were ignited and he can’t help but scream in agony as his skin was burnt. Yugyeom’s eyes started to lose focus but he managed to get a hold of a tattoo on the man’s arm.

 

A snake.

 

“You’re really going to sacrifice yourself for that company of yours? Wow.” The man scoffed. “You do know it’s worthless right? You’re making a fool out of yourself.”

 

“Aren’t you the one making a fool out of yourself?” Yugyeom murmured, spitting out blood onto the floor.

 

The alpha member turned and glared at the maknae. “What did you say?”

 

“What do you want from JYP anyway? I doubt you don’t have any information at all about our company. An org with a hired spy insider to sniff off our company for three years not knowing anything about JYP? That’s bullsh*t. This is just a diversion, isn’t it?”

 

The lady smirked, heels clicking on the floor as she walks in front of Yugyeom, tilting the maknae’s head through his chin, red lips like blood quirking up even more. “You’re smart, rat. I thought you’re just a poor little kid Yi En adopted. Never knew LA has a soft side.”

 

Yugyeom’s eyes widened. “Why do you know that?”

 

“Let’s just say, I know a lot. I didn’t expect that Yi En will actually talk about his past life to a low life like you. He really did change a lot. Anyway, since you know a lot about our dearest Yi En, tell me, where did he hide the secret weapon?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re saying.” The maknae uttered, genuinely confused.

 

The lady smiled sinisterly and grabbed a knife, running it down the tied man’s arms as Yugyeom gasps in pain. “Don’t lie to me now. We don’t want to give little Yi En a casket as a gift containing your body, don’t you?” She said, stabbing the knife at Yugyeom’s arm and twisting as the agent screams in agony. “TELL ME WHERE THE DANDELION IS!”

 

Yugyeom exhaled sharply when the lady stopped her ministrations. “I-“ he breathed heavily. “-don’t know what that is.”

 

Rolling her eyes, the lady called the other man who was watching at the sidelines. “Make his stay here a living hell. We’ll capture Yi En instead after we’re done with this guinea pig.”

 

The JYP agent felt pain rush to his head. With his hands bound, he can’t do anything but shout in agony as his head feels like it’s splitting into two. “MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!” Yugyeom cried. He was pulling at the chains too hard that some actually started breaking. The lady and the man only managed to look at each other in disbelief.

 

“What did you do, J?” the man asked. “I didn’t do anything. He just started screaming out of nowhere.” The lady answered. “Ugh, make him stop.”

 

Yugyeom kept on thrashing on his place. He was obviously under excruciating pain. The man went near him, shocked at the way the eyes of the bound agent started bleeding as if it’s crying blood. “Don’t just stand there K, make him stop!” The girl said in perfect English. Grabbing Yugyeom’s hair, the man called ‘K’ punched the hostage in the gut making him pass out. “What just happened to him?” he murmured, looking at the damage the agent had done to his binds.

 

“Sir, Ma’am!” A guy holding a gun burst through the doors. “Tae Ji is dead and they found our hideouts.”

 

The lady and the man both rolled their eyes in disbelief. “Goodness, I never thought those beta members are really that dumb to save those files like that. Get that rat and put him into danger or whatever. Make Yi En learn his place. Then we’ll evacuate.” The lady said, placing her knife back to the holster under her dress. “Gather the men, we’ll have another plan meeting at the headquarters.” K said. “And I need people to set things up for me.”

 

* * *

 

“I knew it! I should have sent it to him as soon as possible. I could have prevented him.” Jungkook said, grabbing his hair and pulling it in frustration. Taehyung and Jimin went to comfort the maknae, pushing him to sit down. “So, what’s the plan?” Namjoon asked.

 

Mark only stared at them as JB went through the plan for the other agents to see. “EXO and BlackPink will cover the other area while DAY6 and SKZ offered to look through the least suspicious hideout secretly.”

 

“How sure are you that this is the hideout?” Hobi questioned. “I ran through everything that Yugyeom gave us in the flash drive. It’s the most probable location we had.” Bambam answered.

 

Silence filled the air before Namjoon sighed and broke it. “Okay, V, run through it with Bambam again. We just had to make-“

 

The eldest agent of GOT7 stood up and interrupted the leader of the other group. “We need to execute the plan tonight, as soon as possible. We don’t have any more time to run through everything. Bambam never made a mistake in his entire life as an intel, we trust his judgments.”

 

Yoongi stood up as well and slapped the gun to the table, glaring at the oldest GOT7 agent. “It’s not that we don’t trust him. You do realize that we only have one go in this right? If Yugyeom was not in those places we’ll completely lose the kid. Stop moping around and get your head all clear Tuan.”

 

“My head is all clear Min.” Mark answered back.

 

“Yah.” Jin spoke, finally breaking the ice that surrounded the room. “We have no room for fighting you hothead dumbos.”

 

“W-Wha” Mark and Yoongi both started retaliating only to be stopped by the glare the eldest sent them.

 

“GOT7 knows what they’re doing and they know more about the case than we do so we’ll follow them.” Jin said. “I’m sorry hyung.” Mark finally said as he sighs and takes a seat. “I have this grave feeling that if we delay even a second, Yugyeom will be gone.”

 

Jin smiled and patted the head of the agent. “Yugy’s going to fine. He is not the type to go down without a fight.”

 

Namjoon also smirked at the sight. “Well, you heard our Prince.” Jin rolled his eyes at the statement, giving the leader a nasty glare which RM only replied to with a chuckle. “JK, Jimin, Hobi, prepare the weapons. V I want you to help Youngjae with the intel duties. Yoongi-hyung, buckle up. Just tell us the cue, JB.”

 

“Thank you so much Bangtan, we really owe you one.”

 

* * *

 

"We're in." JB said through his in-ear, signaling their position to the two hackers stationed in the GOT7 hideout. "We're also in." Youngjae answered.

 

Taehyung readily went to do a scan, sighing when he found a lot of blind spots. "Three CCTVs are off. I'll send the room locations. Careful, there are beta members."

 

Mark bit his lip, tapping on his in-ear. "No alpha members?"

 

Whipping out his mic, Youngjae quickly went to work. "No. Based on the scans, all of them are beta members. Unless they're all residing at the three rooms."

 

"What about a female?"

 

"Female?" Youngjae and Taehyung looked at each other in confusion. "No signs as well."

 

The eldest GOT7 spy sighed. He still can't pinpoint where he heard the voices he captured during Yugyeom's fall. JB patted his back, pointing at the beta members who are approaching their places.

 

With a click of their guns and a nod to both teams, they started their offense against the agents. "I'm getting in. BB, I need diversion." Mark mentioned. "Copy." Bambam answered, grabbing his gun and jumping out of the cranes, shooting at the hanging sacks to make them fall in front of the beta members like hard rocks.

 

"Oh wow. I was expecting an explosion and not just, a thud." Bambam commented with a pout. "Suga here, we're getting in at Room A. Cookie, back door." Yoongi said. "Be careful. V, I need alternative escape routes in panel Y. Send it to me and JB."

 

"On it." Taehyung answered back.

 

Youngjae pressed a few buttons on his laptop, revealing the room layout of Yoongi's location. "Room A is clear. Who's taking the room B?"

 

"Mochi, King, and I are here." Hobi said. "Few enemies but it's all clear. I'll send the scan. Also, I can hear what appears to be, running water?"

 

"Copy." Youngjae answered. "Running water? Must be the pipes, J-hope.” V clarified for the GOT7 member who was busy tracking the MIA member. “Mark, can you hear me?” Youngjae tried, shouting through the intercom. “Mark? Mark Tu-"

 

"Youngjae." Mark murmured, his voice low and somehow sounded so distressed. With the way he forgot to use the codename, Youngjae can tell that the eldest GOT7 agent has a problem. "C-call Jinyoung and Jin-hyung. It's a code violet."

 

* * *

 

With Bambam's diversion, Mark managed to make his way to the last room left not scanned. He walked through the long hall, gun clutched as he cautiously takes his step towards the only door at the end.

 

His ears picked up sounds of running water as he gets nearer and nearer to the door. "What's that noise?" He murmured. With another step, he opened the door and quickly took his gun only to find the room empty-

 

-except for the large tank at the corner. The water was halfway through filling the tank but the liquid has a pink tinge in it. Mark walked towards the tank, his eyes wide as he sees a view he would love to forget and erase from his mind.

 

Inside the tank was their missing maknae, bound by chains both on his arms and ankles. He was submerged near the bottom of the tank, his mouth covered with duct tape. Various injuries from the torture was palpable and the arm injury from the knife was bleeding causing the water to get a tinge of pink.

 

Youngjae's voice cut through Mark's thoughts, making him realize that he was frozen at his spot momentarily. He quickly told the hacker his demands, not aware of his distressed voice before turning off the in-ear.

 

"F*ck." He cursed, running towards the tanks as his gaze finally landed on the figure inside the water, chained at the very bottom. "Sh*t. YUGYEOM!" Mark screamed. He blasted the glass of the tank using bullets from his gun before jumping inside once the water is ankle deep.

 

He took the limp form and took his pulse and heartbeat. "Sh*t. Gyeomie don't give up on me." Mark ripped the duct tape off the younger's mouth before proceeding to CPR. He pumped the chest of the other agent before giving him mouth to mouth when the chest pressure did not work. "Come on Gyeomie. Please." Mark pleaded before pumping the chest once more.

 

At a certain press of Mark's palms to Yugyeom's torso, the maknae started coughing water and blood out of his mouth, breathing heavily afterwards. Yugyeom's glazed eyes opened for a fraction after the coughing fit, gazing at the eldest with lost eyes before they shut off once again.

 

"Mark here." Mark said through the in-ear as he breaks the chains with bullets. The cuffs still cling on the maknae's arms and ankles but he could worry about it once they get out of the area.

 

"MARK! Where are you? Why did you turn off your com-" JB started, voice laced with irritation. "I found Brownie."

 

"W-what?"

 

Footsteps resounded outside the door. He cursed again, taking the youngest and carrying him bridal style, not really wanting to note how limp the body was.

 

"Mark, beta members are on your way. ETA in 2 minutes. There's three of them." V warned.

 

"No shit Sherlock. I need a backup. I can't fire here.

 

 

**We're at a strike zone."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm still alive and apologize for a rather late update :((( I hope you can forgive me with this relatively long chapter. 
> 
> I'm stuck with the BTS World game and I'm really fearing the ticket selling for GOT7's concert (even if the schedule in my country is still months away)
> 
> anyhow, how are you all? :))) I hope you're all having a good day always! Whatever happens, always keep in mind that you're significant, wonderful, and loved.
> 
> For all ahgases out there, I know the fandom is struggling with all the issues and the underestimation of other people but let's be strong for our boys! let's soar high together with them! for all ARMYs, I purple you all! For all the fandoms out there, let's spread peace and not hate. our idols are all close to each other :))) Let's not create anything that will affect them and instead appreciate their art and what they're doing for all of us.
> 
> Saranghae everyone! FIGHTIING!


	5. Tomorrow

The doors burst open and Mark was ready for the assault, and possibly bullets flying towards him so he turned around to protect the person at his arms. "I can't let you get another wound, not on my watch." He murmured.

 

"RM here." Namjoon's voice sounded inside the room. "Place is all clear."

 

Mark sighed, almost kneeling to the floor as adrenaline rushes out of his body. The only thing preventing him from doing so was Yugyeom’s body lolled near his chest. “I-is he okay?” Jackson shakily asked, rushing towards the two brothers.

 

JB started barking orders for the team. “It’s a clean sweep but let’s stay frosty. Let’s all go back to the HQ swiftly. Yugyeom is still at critical.”

 

“Copy.” Everyone answered.

 

* * *

 

 

"How is he?" Mark asked after the emergency sign that was lit up for almost 4 hours finally turned off. Jinyoung took off his mask and other medical paraphernalia to the nearest disposal and sighed, looking at the eldest who obviously stayed and waited diligently despite the others' pleas for him to get some rest. 

 

"As you may have already known, Yugyeom obviously underwent some painful torture. Some of his ribs are broken, dangerously hovering over his lungs so we had to fix that. His skin on the side of his stomach was also burned and unfortunately will scar forever. He lost a lot of blood due to the deep knife wound he got on his arm." The doctor explained, looking at the eldest who was biting his lip in frustration. "He'll probably stay asleep at least for a full whole day but honestly I would favor if he sleeps for more than that. He is recuperating but we have to give him a cocktail of pain relievers. It would be beneficial for his body to get some rest after what it had undergone."

 

Mark remained unmoving at his spot and Jinyoung pinched the spot between his eyes with another sigh. "Look, Mark-hyung, all I'm saying is, we're all tired and you need some rest as well. You're obviously barely holding on with what little energy you have. Let's go back to the HQ. Jin-hyung and Youngjae are staying to give Yugyeom what he needs after his surgery and if I stay here any longer I'll probably collapse as well so just please, let's go."

 

With a heavy heart, Mark helped the doctor who unconsciously slumped at his side and they made their way to the exit, not without another last glance at the room where Yugyeom was in. "Thank you Jinyoung-ah." Mark whispered, almost inaudible if not for the silence in the place since it’s already so late at night. The doctor only managed to smile, shimmying his coat out as they enter the elevator.

 

On the other hand, Youngjae was fixing the IV drip while Seokjin takes one final check at the sleeping maknae who has bandages all over his body, only obscured by the blanket and wires protruding towards different machines. "I'm honestly amazed at how Jinyoung can speak through Mark's strong facade and break it," Jin said, sitting down and smiling at the nurse who was also doing a final check.

 

Youngjae hummed in agreement before taking the seat beside the doctor. "That's Jinyoung-hyung for you. He wasn't called the mother of our group for nothing."

 

"This may sound borderline and I'll accept if you don't want to answer or share, but why is Mark like that? I know Yugyeom is his surrogate brother, but being red-tagged despite knowing that he can prevent it and losing his composure in this kind of situation, it doesn't sound like him." Jin tried to work out his thoughts.

 

"It's because if there's someone who can justify what abandonment really is, it's Mark-hyung." A voice intercepted the two. They both turned around to find Jackson leaning on the wall at the sidelines. "Sh*t, hyung you scared us." Youngjae reacted. "Jae-ah, language. I'm just here to accompany Jin-hyung on the way home. Namjoon's orders." Jackson smiled.

 

Seokjin raised his eyebrow at the statement. "I'm not a kid."

 

Jackson chuckled. "You're not, but you're their prince. Quote, unquote by the way." 

 

"It's not Namjoon." The BTS member said with a sinister smile, catching the two GOT7 members off-guard. "It's freakin' Min Yoongi. It's probably his payback from the time I called him a dumb-dumb. Anyway, I'll go but there's no one who'll stay here with Youngjae."

 

"It's no problem hyung." The nurse assured with a big smile. "You've done a lot for us and I can't honestly thank you enough. If anything happens, Jeongin offered. Despite being the maknae of Stray Kids he is a great doctor. Seungmin will also do his rounds, he volunteered himself so I can get some sleep." 

 

Gesturing for the doctor, Seokjin relented, giving a last smile at the nurse before going out followed by Jackson. "So, you're curious about hyung's past?" Jackson asked. "Now that you've reminded me, yes. What do you mean by your statement?"

 

As they walk towards Jackson's car, with the younger's folded arms behind his head, he started telling the story. "You see, it's not really a secret but we also know no more than the others do about Mark-hyung's past. Maybe JYP-nim knows more but, Mark-hyung is a walking enigma."

 

They entered the car and Jackson started driving once they put their seatbelts on, threading the almost bare road. “I know I’m not in a position to say his story but, we really trust you. Mark-hyung, his parents died during an accident. They were on their way to a family vacation when the car slipped and hit the railings of the road. The impact was so bad, it’s a miracle that he was even alive.”

 

Making a turn at the right, the younger continued the story as Seokjin listened while looking at the lights outside with an unreadable face. “He was so small, they said, that he managed to receive less of the impact, but his little brother, big sister, and parents all died in that accident. He was given to his aunts who are not really a fan of their family and just left him, a 7-year old kid, to fend of himself on his own. He never really trusted and liked his surrogate family, and he eventually hated them his whole life after they left him and took all his parents’ fortune.”

 

At a certain part of the street, the traffic light turned red and Jackson pressed on the brakes, sighing in defeat before continuing. “That’s why Mark-hyung joined an illegal gang.” Jin’s eyes widened at the statement, his hands unconsciously gripping his pant leg. “What?”

 

* * *

 

“ _Come on Yi En, kill the man and let’s go.” A man with a mask on said, looking at the Taiwanese teen. “The police are after us.”_

 

_The kid, Yi En, looked at the other guy with dead eyes, plunging a bullet at the crawling, bloody figure behind him who fell on the floor, now lifeless. “Those useless officers. What can they do?”_

 

_But to their surprise, a series of men in black attires came in startling the other people of their organization present in the area. “Sh*t it’s the spy agency.” Another voice said from beside the guy. “You know what, let’s go.” The voice said, pulling the man._

 

_The masked guy looked back at Yi En who was trapped in the middle of the strike zone. “Wait! What about LA?!”_

 

_“We don’t have any more choice?! We’ll get captured. LA can get out on his own! Now let’s go!”_

 

_Yi En turned to his comrades who were retreating, obviously leaving him at the middle of the battlefield. His eyes are still looking so lifeless but his hands started moving, grabbing his guns and started firing to the spies surrounding him, hitting two people in their arms._

 

_Another gun went off, hitting the 14-year old at the arm. “Stop firing! Are you seriously going to kill a kid?” A woman’s voice mentioned._

 

_“But Ma’am, he is dangerous. He is the infamous LA of a black organization.” Another guy said from the strike zone._

 

_“Bring down your weapons. If any of you started firing once more I’ll personally take you off myself. Ceasefire.” A guy said, assisting the lady who just spoke a while ago as they approach the wary teen who was tending his wound._

 

_Yi En grabbed his other gun with his uninjured arm and the other spies surrounding the area raised their weapons only for them to stop when the lady moved swiftly to disarm the kid while the man ties him with a rope. “I said ceasefire, asshole. Listen to your leaders!” The lady said with a very stern voice._

 

_“All of you, out of here. Alert us when the police come.” The man added._

 

_When everyone in the task force retreated except for the two said leaders, they both took their hoods off and kneeled next to the kid. They started applying first aid to the teen, who pulled off from their touch at first but then relented them after a little while._

 

_“What’s your name kid?” The male asked._

_The young boy stared at the couple looking down at him. He tugged his binds before looking back with an unreadable look. “Why do you care?”_

_“It’s Yi En Tuan, isn’t it?”_

_Small child eyes void of any emotion looked back again to the two before bowing his head, his bangs shadowing his face. “I said, why do you care? And I am not a kid.”_

 

_Kneeling down, the lady stroked the hair of the child and smiled. “I know it’s hard. Life is cruel, isn’t it? But it does not mean it will remain like that. We can forget what happened here, and you can still change your life.”_

_Mark lifted his head, tears streaming down his face despite holding no signs of emotions apart from the waterworks he barely even noticed. “What are you saying?”_

_“You know, we also have a young boy. He is probably 6-8 years younger than you.” The man said, running his fingers through the soft black locks matted with dirt and dried blood. “He should be 6 now I guess. Sadly, we lost him.”_

 

_“We’re spies from JYP. We’re agents 11 and 19. I’m sure you’ve heard of us.” The lady said. “You can still fix your life. It’s not too late. Join us. Join JYP.”_

 

_Yi En looked at them, void eyes finally clearing and showing some emotions. “I killed people, and I still have duties in the orga-“_

 

_Agent 19 took out the binds and embraced the kid with a soft smile on his face. “They’re not worthy of your service. You have so much potential. If you really want to repent for your sins, start saving lives. I know, we’re offering you a job where at some point you’ll have to kill people too, but, this is for the betterment of everything in this country.”_

 

_Agent 11 wiped the tears off the teen, ruffling his hair softly. “Let’s reform your life. From now on, drop the name Yi En. You’ll be Mark, and this new Mark, he’ll finally do things right.”_

 

_Mark started crying harder, his hands tightening at the coats the two are wearing as he takes all his untapped emotions out in a flurry of tears_.  _“We made a mistake once, this time, we’ll make things right.”_

 

_“It’s not too late to reconfigure your future. In fact, your future is now, Mark."_

 

* * *

 

“So that’s why Mark was called the daredevil,” Jin mentioned. Jackson nodded. “He really doesn’t like it when alpha members become branded as lost cause, that’s why he was more furious than ever when Yugyeom was called as one. His past was also the reason why he doesn’t use codenames. He said he doesn’t have anything to hide or protect, at least before Yugyeom’s arrival.”

 

“When the first and second generation stepped out of the pedestal, Mark-hyung became one of the legendary agents in our company, and probably in the industry. Agents 11 and 19 managed to mask his past.” The younger agent added.

 

“Agents 11 and 19? I think I’ve heard those aliases before.” Seokjin said as Jackson made the last turn towards their destination.

 

As Jackson steps on the brakes, the doctor released the belt and fixed his bag. “They’re pretty popular, especially in the spy industry. They’re legends. When they died, it was big news and a threat to the whole industry.” The younger said, helping Jin with his stuff.

 

“I see,” Jin commented as they both stepped down from the black car. “Did they find their son tho?”

 

The GOT7 agent nodded. “At least, even just a glimpse, they managed to see him.” Seokjin nodded, fully dismissing the topic. 

 

They stood in front of the Bangtan Cafe entrance just being reigned with silence. “So, I’ll go now Jin-hyung. I really thank you for everything. We’ll keep in touch with you about Yugyeom.”

 

The doctor smiled and nodded. “Before I kill Yoongi, I’ll just tell you that there’s no problem okay? You can always rely on me, on us. Yugyeom is already like a little brother to all of us, and so are all of you. Anyway, I’ll tell Tae and JK to bring you coffee and some sweets tomorrow from the cafe so you won’t bother to go out and be hassled. TXT will man the cafe tomorrow anyway.”

 

Jackson chuckled and flushed a bit. “I’ll take that offer hyung. Thank you very much. I’ll go now.”

 

As Jackson walks back, he turned and waved at Jin enthusiastically. “Please go easy on Yoongi-hyung just a little bit.”

 

Seokjin laughed.

 

* * *

 

That night, Yugyeom woke up but went back to sleep as well. Youngjae expected it to happen since what the maknae had undergone is nothing to joke about. 

 

Two more days, of the maknae going in and out of consciousness as well as randomly expelling blood and experiencing nausea and headaches, Yugyeom was finally able to stay awake longer. “Yugyeom-hyung, your wounds are healing nicely. You just have to rest more and eat healthily.” Jeongin smiled. 

 

“Thank you Jeongin-ah, Seungmin-ah. I’ll take over here now. I heard from Chan that you are all preparing for your off-country task. Both of you needs to get some rest.” Youngjae said as he enters the room with a bright look on his face, his hands full of food in tote bags. Yugyeom nodded and thanked the two as well before they exited the room.

 

Dropping the bags of food the others prepared for the maknae, Youngjae made his way to the hospital bed, looking so very concerned. “Are you feeling any pain?”

 

“Hyung, I’ve been tortured. I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck. It’s a miracle right now that I am not puking blood or getting dizzy. Let’s wait for the dizzy spell to kick in.” Yugyeom joked but Youngjae just pouted, standing up to check his IV drip. “I know, but do you feel something significant and noteworthy? Like from what they did to you in that place?”

 

Yugyeom was silent for a minute, thinking about what happened to him, before shaking his head. “My head and memories are all groggy still.”

 

The door opened once more revealing GOT7’s resident doctor. “Is Mark-hyung here?”

 

“Mark-hyung never went here these past few days,” Youngjae informed him. “He’s been missing for two days now. Is it because of the red tag?”

 

Hearing the statement, Yugyeom’s eyes widened in shock. “Hyung had been red-tagged?”

 

“To be honest, we all are,” Jinyoung said in a very calm way, checking at Yugyeom’s wounds and bandages. “JYP-nim is trying to take out our team from the Snakes org case.”

 

“Trying?” 

 

“Well, DAY6, Stray Kids, and Twice all have tasks so he can’t replace us with anyone. I doubt he’ll place soloists to take this dangerous duty, and I know he knows us all, especially Mark-hyung. Our daredevil never lets anyone get in his way once he put his feet in it, especially now that they placed you in danger.” Jinyoung explained, putting his stethoscope back around his neck.

 

Yugyeom bit his lip and sighed in frustration. “He never visited me, like he always does.” He murmured. The two others heard it, looking at him sympathetically. 

 

“Hyung.” The patient called. “Jinyoung-hyung, I think I had a relapse when I was held captive. You said I’m getting okay?”

 

The doctor was startled, his eyes widening for a fraction before he went back to his professional stare. “What exactly do you mean?”

 

Running his free hand through his fingers, he closed his eyes and tried to remember the series of events. “I mean, my memories are all in the place but, I think I experienced the usual headaches and pain?”

 

Youngjae tapped the doctor’s shoulder, handing him sets of pills which Jinyoung gave to the maknae. Yugyeom only stared at the pills. “Take these, it’ll help suppress the symptoms. Just because I said you’re on the way to recovery doesn’t mean the usual symptoms will not come back. Like how I always tell you Gyeom, being stressed is a big factor to your sickness.”

 

“I don’t even know what it is,” Yugyeom whispered, taking the medicines as the nurse handed him a glass of water. “And I hate these pills cause they make me feel sleepy. I heal faster than usual, why is this sickness taking so long?”

 

“Kim Yugyeom, just because you recover faster, okay, way faster than others, it doesn’t mean it will keep itself that way. It’ll take more time to fully suppress the symptoms, Gyeom.” Jinyoung mentioned. “We just have to be patient.”

 

With a beat of silence, Yugyeom pulled the blankets and turned away from the two. Youngjae and Jinyoung looked at each other, both sporting pained expressions and with another sigh, they gave the maknae the silence he was craving.

 

* * *

 

Mark looked around the area, his eyes scanning each nook and cranny of the hideout they just scavenged a few days ago. “There must be something we’re missing.” He murmured to himself.

 

He was about to take another step when he heard voices from outside. Hiding from behind the wall, he took a peek outside, his ears perking when he heard familiar voices he didn’t think he would hear.

 

“I don’t understand.” Jungkook’s voice resounded from the warehouse interior. “It’s supposed to record but there’s nothing.” 

 

“They probably have seen it coming.” Taehyung’s low voice followed. “I mean, I could have noticed it too.”

 

Jimin chuckled a bit. “Please don’t compare your senses to them Tae. You’re like an ESP in your past life I swear.”

 

Another voice shushed them. “They’re planning to kill him, but they didn’t. As if they want to taunt him without actually giving out who they are. Risky, but smart.” Yoongi said. “Let’s go. I think we’re done here.”

 

Mark clenched his fist, putting back his gun in its holster. He took one last look around the place before fleeing as well.

 

* * *

 

“Youngjae-hyung, why did you take this job?” Yugyeom asked the nurse who was humming with his caramel macchiato on his hand while scrolling through his phone beside the patient’s bed. “What do you mean, Gyeom-ah?”

 

Yugyeom curled more underneath the sheets with a groan, his head turned towards the nurse as he avoids pulling the tubes connected to his hand as well as hitting his wounded area to the mattress. “I mean, this job, it’s full of secrets, dangerous, and risky. Why are you here? You don’t seem to be like everybody else?”

 

Youngjae smiled, placing all his paraphernalia to the table and taking the hand of the maknae who looks so smaller, more fragile and vulnerable underneath the white sheets. “It’s because of things like this that’s why I pursued being a nurse of GOT7. But to be honest, I originally wanted to be a music therapist, well, up to now I still want to.”

 

Yugyeom nodded, urging the older one to tell more. “When you were comatose 12 years ago, a case very known in Seoul happened. It was called the Massacre of the Monarch, which to others is a myth; but it did really happen. The Red King, one of the ultimate mysteries in our industry and probably in Seoul, went on a rampage killing hundreds of people,” Youngjae tightened his hold to the hand of the maknae. “I was one of the survivors.”

 

Yugyeom’s eyes widened in disbelief, a shiver running down his spine as he grasped the hand back tightly. “I actually hated JYP. You see, I was an orphan. My mother died when I was young and my dad remarried. My stepmom didn’t like me so that poor excuse of a father brought me to an orphanage, disguising it as a financial problem. My mother’s death was because of another case. She was a ‘collateral damage’ as what they call it. She was in the middle of the strike zone and well, shit happens.

 

I despised JYP so much that time, even when I was in the orphanage. I was bullied in that place, mistreated by everyone. I almost committed suicide, that night I was trying to, but then the massacre happened, and everyone in the orphanage died except for me. JYP spies came in to rescue and-” Youngjae chuckled which made Yugyeom curious. It seems so mad to actually think that their sunshine nurse was laughing amidst the telling of such a tragic story as if he was very fond of what happened but Yugyeom always knows how positive the nurse is, or at least how the older really is behind his façade of rainbows and rays of sunshine. “Jaebeom-hyung came to my rescue. He is young at that time too, and you know, with that atrocious hair and style popular that time.” 

 

Yugyeom giggled as well and they both smiled at each other once the fun subsided. “I can imagine that.” The maknae said. “Jaebeom saved me, and the rest of GOT7. They were to transfer me to another camp but I pleaded, studied really hard to become a nurse and be part of GOT7. But I really liked singing, and it helped alleviate the stress of our other members. There’s a particular time that I realized, I want to heal people with what I know. GOT7 is my safe haven.”

 

The maknae smiled at the fond look sported by the nurse’s face. With a yawn, he requested the older “Hyung, can you sing for me? I want to forget things a bit at least.” 

 

Youngjae looked at the maknae with a sad smile, taking his hand and started humming. His humming soon became singing and the maknae basked at the wonderful melody, finally lulling him to a peaceful slumber.

 

* * *

 

Bambam stomped his hands to the table, glaring at the eldest. “What are you saying hyung?! Bangtan is our ally.” The Thai screamed in frustration.

 

“They were there, in the hideout, when they’re not supposed to be.” Mark reasoned out. “They know something! They hid it from us when we could’ve used it to alleviate some pain from Yugyeom. We could’ve captured those alpha members with their information.” 

 

Jackson rolled his eyes. “How do you even know that it will be very vital? Maybe they just know a bit. That won’t change anything and please, Mark-hyung, they helped us save Yugyeom. Why are you doubting them?”

 

“All I wanted is the truth Jacks!” Mark shouted back. “All I wanted is the truth and they’re keeping it.”

 

“You’re being irrational Mark,” Jaebeom said, dropping the honorifics in favor of showing his side. “You’re reading way too much to what you’ve seen or heard. They will not help us if they’re involved with the Snakes, that is counterproductive. Please, just level your head and keep your calm. This is putting unnecessary strain on us.”

 

“Don’t you think we want the truth too?” Bambam countered, sighing loudly as he brushes his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Don’t you think we want to end this play of the Snakes and actually make Yugyeom safe? If they know something they’ll tell us!”

 

Mark stood up and took his owned guns, rushing out of the room. The door banged closed and the three others inside the room released a heavy breath in a mix of anger and worry. “This is getting out of hand,” Bambam said. “Tell me about it,” JB replied before the three of them went out to follow the eldest.

 

* * *

 

 

The whole fiasco was brought to the middle of an “under construction” bridge hovering over the Han River. Mark’s gun was pointed at the head of Bangtan’s maknae whose hands are raised but gaze strongly fixed at the eldest.

 

“Mark Tuan, drop the gun,” Yoongi warned him.

 

“Drop your guns.” Mark countered. “If you don’t want a bullet plunging on your maknae’s head.”

 

“MARK-HYUNG!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back! I'm doing my best to make my thoughts coherent and well-mapped out. I actually don't know how long this will take but there's a lot of build up for the story so please bear with me >.< I'm trying to map out the plot I already wrote so I can actually show you all how many more chapters but sadly I think I made a lot of revisions that I can't follow what I organized before. Sorry. I promise I'll do my best to reorganize everything. Anyhow, thank you so much for the continuous support! As a person with no internet friends (and almost few to none real life friends) your comments and support make me happy. I cannot express how happy I am so here's a dance *wiggle wiggle*
> 
> In case you're feeling gloomy, just remember that you are wonderful, significant, and loved. Saranghae! <3
> 
> P.S. I also love the theories! It makes me smile. you are all smart please remember that! <3
> 
> Also if ever my thoughts are not well expressed please tell me. English is not my first language uhuhuhu T_T


	6. Icarus

“MARK-HYUNG!” Jackson, Bambam, and Jaebeom shouted. “Stop this right now Mark. I’m your leader.” JB warned him, taking out his gun and pointing at the eldest GOT7 spy much to Jackson’s and Bambam’s surprise.

 

The other BTS members raised their weapons as well, pointing at the other GOT7 members and the two others had no choice but to retaliate with their respective weapons as well. “Stop this nonsense Mark-hyung.”

 

“They’re hiding something Jaebeom.” Mark said in fury. Yoongi rolled his eyes. “What kind of drug did you ingest Tuan? You’re spouting nonsense.” 

 

“I saw you at the warehouse where the Snakes kept Yugyeom. What are you doing there?!” The daredevil demanded.

 

Jimin took a step forward, wanting to speak for his team but Namjoon raised his hand and halted all the others. “Drop your weapons. Let’s talk properly. This is obviously a misunderstanding.” RM calmly negotiated.

 

“I will not drop my gun. Now explain.” Mark challenged them. Namjoon sighed. “Tae, send the files in.” The leader said while pressing his in-ear. “Copy.” Taehyung answered from the other line.

 

J-Hope stepped forward, not minding that another gun was pointed at him as Mark pulled one from his side. “You’re ambidextrous. I forgot that.” Hobi said with a fond voice. “Anyway, as what Namjoon said, this is a big misunderstanding.”

 

Bambam and Jackson brought their guns down but Jaebeom maintained his stance, his gun still placed at the head of the eldest. “Please tell us.”

 

* * *

 

Yugyeom woke up to the sound of voices from a video the nurse was watching. “Youngjae-hyung?” The older one’s ears perked at the voice, standing up immediately to help the maknae sit up. “Anything you want maknae-ah?”

 

The video was still playing in the background and Yugyeom turned to it, his mind still groggy. “What are you watching?”

 

With a smile, Youngjae picked up his phone and showed it to the youngest. “I’m watching the video from our last outing. Do you remember that? The one with Mark-hyung’s friends. I’m actually surprised he has friends. I mean-“

 

Youngjae’s voice drowned in the background as Yugyeom’s mind started picking up other familiar voices in the video. His eyes widened at the image, his hands grabbing the phone from the nurse not minding the startled ‘hey’ of the latter. “Hyung!” The maknae interrupted. “I- their voices. I remember these voices.”

 

“What do you mean Gyeom-ah?”

 

“The female voice and this male voice,” he said, pausing and replaying the video. “I heard them! Th-they’re the same voices of my captors.” 

 

“What?!” Youngjae was flabbergasted by the revelation, his hands unconsciously grabbing Yugyeom’s. “Are you sure?”

 

Yugyeom continued to watch the video, his eyes focusing at the slightly blurry images. He paused the film, zooming in to the picture at a particular mark on the hip of one of the people. “This tattoo, I’m not mistaken hyung, this snake tattoo is too similar to be a coincidence. I have to tell them hyung! Where is Mark-hyung?!”

 

“Yugyeom you’re still recovering. I’ll-“

 

The maknae stood up and pulled the IV tube off his hand with a little wince before taking the black hoodie at the bedside table. “Hyung where is Mark-hyung?”

 

Youngjae sighed, sending Yugyeom the address he managed to extract from Mark’s GPS. The younger rushed out, his finger twirling the keys showing it to the nurse. “I’m borrowing your _ride_ hyung!”

 

“Kim Yugyeom!” Youngjae shouted down the hallway as the maknae runs away. “You’re still limping brat!

 

-AND FOR PETE’S SAKE TAKE CARE OF MY PRECIOUS BIKE!”

 

“I WON’T PROMISE HYUNG!” The younger answered back before disappearing at the corner.

 

Minutes later the door of Yugyeom’s room opened revealing the two doctors who were both startled and frantic to find their patient missing. “Where’s Yugyeom?”

 

"Ahhh...hmmm. Hehe." Youngjae only managed to chuckle nervously, ruffling his hair in worry. 

 

* * *

 

“We’ve been on the trail of a certain organization attacking a lot of industries, it just so happened that it was the same organization that you are investigating. Our team is working on this case for a year now. We're tailing the alleged black organization that harassed a certain faction of the government. We have information but it was too late when we realized that. Jungkook tried to call Yugyeom, but it was really too late." Hoseok explained, looking directly at GOT7's eldest.

 

Mark bit his lip, gauging the truthfulness of the statement from every member of the other group. "If you're not involved, then tell me who are? Tell me what you know about the Snakes Org!" He demanded, pushing the gun more towards Jungkook's head. The maknae of BTS only looked at Mark, eyes wielding a strong front.

 

"Hyung!" Yugyeom's voice bombarded the whole scene as tires screeched and an engine revved up before idling. He was riding a black  _Ninja bike_ with a black helmet on. Disengaging the belt of the helmet, he removed it from his head and placed it on the handle of the sleek ride. "They're not our enemy. Please drop the gun."

 

The eldest was surprised with the arrival of the supposedly resting youngest. Yugyeom was still limping and obviously in pain after the trip he just did using Youngjae's bike. The others involved were also startled by the presence of the recently hospitalized kid. 

 

"Why are you here? You're supposed to be in the hospital recovering." Mark said, eyes laced with concern but still sporting the courage and yearning for the truth. "Kim Yugyeom. Get out of here now and go back to Jinyoung."

 

Yugyeom shook his head, walking towards the eldest despite the difficulty. Reaching for the gun, he firmly gripped the black pistol, looking at his eldest brother, his gaze firm and unrelenting. "Hyung, they're not the enemies. I know who they are. They also know."

 

Namjoon nodded. "What he said is true. We know. We just didn't tell you the details because we have to confirm that our leads are true. We have to find pieces of evidence because if not, if all our allegations are just circumstantial, you will not believe us. With what happened to Yugyeom recently, we already found our needed information to confirm our suspects."

 

"Hyung." The younger called the attention of the eldest. "The real suspects are-"

 

A gunshot resounded in the room and Jungkook was pushed back as his arm was assaulted by a bullet. "Kook!" Jimin screamed, reaching for the maknae and preventing further damage but he was halted by voices and movements.

 

"Don't move." A feminine voice said. "Ahh, I should have killed you. Are you trying to ruin us to dear Yi En? For a rat, you're being a very brave kid."

 

"Well, he is Yi En's surrogate brother." Another voice said from behind the two spy groups, startling all of them.

 

Mark's eyes widened, his hand lowering as he stares in disbelief. "You-"

 

* * *

 

"Choi. Young. Jae." Jinyoung dragged every syllable of the nurse's name who can only look at the doctor with a silly smile. Seokjin was behind the said doctor, giggling softly with what's unfolding in front of him. "Please tell me I'm just hallucinating when you elucidated to me that our great maknae went out to go find Mark-hyung because of what?"

 

"No." The nurse shook his head, eyes finally holding a serious look. “He went to find Mark-hyung. He finally has leads to what happened to him.” Youngjae explained. “I tried to stop him but you know that kid. I sent him Mark-hyung’s location and I think they’re at that abandoned bridge over a river that is about to be replaced.”

 

Seokjin blinked hard, turning to his phone and looking back to the two GOT7 members. “The others are there too. Is something happening?”

 

“What do you mean hyung?” Jinyoung asked as he also takes Youngjae’s phone to see the said evidence. “Why are they all there?” Jin replied.

 

Youngjae was about to butt into the conversation when a gunshot resounded in the hospital followed by lots of screams. “What the-“ 

 

"Doctor Park!" One of the staff voice's interrupted them. "The hospital is under attack by armed men."

 

The three looked at each other, the mentioned doctor cursing under his breath. "Jae, contact the others. I'll ask the other groups available. Jin-hyung, can you please ask for help from your team?" Turning to the staff, he calmly told him what to do. "Direct all the staff and patients to the emergency exit. The first barrier of our hospital will buy you time. Don't engage as much as possible and if push comes to shove, you know what to do."

 

With a nod, the staff exited the room, clutching his gun to the other side while barking orders to the other staff. The three remaining tried to contact their comrades but to no avail, no one was answering their desperate calls. "What the heck is happening?! Why are they all out of service?" Youngjae asked in frustration. Seokjin bit his lip in worry as well, looking at the other doctor and shaking his head. 

 

"All the other active spies are gone overseas. What kind of coincidence is this? We have no choice, we have to go out as well after clearing the whole place." Jinyoung said. The two nodded in agreement.

 

They all ran outside checking every room of each floor of the hospital. A blast shook them for a bit, signaling the downfall of their last defense. Footsteps resounded in the area as the armed men started flooding in and wrecking the whole place.

 

At a certain turn that they did, a man with a gun saw them. Jinyoung pushed the two out of the bullet's path causing the said metal to graze his side making the doctor hiss in pain. He looked around and found two more coming from the other side. "Sh*t." He cursed their luck.

 

He looked at the two behind him and with a soft smile as he scrunches the sleeves of his white coat up slowly. "Youngjae-ah, you know what to do."

 

With a nod from both sides, albeit a hesitant one coming from the younger, Jinyoung quickly pulled two guns from beneath his pant leg and shot the three armed men perfectly on their heads, killing them with one bullet each. "RUN!"

 

Youngjae stood up and started pulling the other doctor off his feet. "Hyung! Let's go!"

 

Seokjin's eyes widened at the sudden turn of events. His feet started moving at the urging of the younger but his eyes are still looking at the doctor who was shooting bullets like an expert hitman. "What about Jinyoung?"

 

"Just follow me hyung! Please." Youngjae pleaded, his hold tightening. "Please. I'll explain everything later. Please." He said in a much softer tone as if the other was-

 

-scared.

 

* * *

 

"You-" Mark's voice trembled, his hand turning both of his guns to the unwelcomed visitors. "Jessica. Kevin." He murmured, almost in disbelief.

 

The lady smiled. "So you still remember us? We've been together for so long Yi En. We tried to recruit you back after that 'unexpected crossfire' but sadly, you turned us down just because of what? This rat?" She said as she walks towards Yugyeom.

 

Mark tried to grab Yugyeom but the minions of the Snakes org were faster. The maknae was pulled from their side and with his current condition, he wasn't able to stop them as he was thrown on the ground with Jessica pressing on his bandaged arm causing a scream of pain to erupt. 

 

"I'm honestly proud that this rat managed to decode everything." She said with an evil smile. "And to think we're so close, why did you go ask for help from these people?" She asked, turning their attention to the frozen members of BTS who all have guns pointed towards them courtesy of the Snakes org members.

 

Jaebeom, Jackson, and Bambam are also in a jiffy, their arms raised up. "Why are you doing this to our team?!" Jaebeom questioned them. The man called Kevin chuckled. "We need something from our dearest friend who almost betrayed us."

 

The eldest of GOT7 glared at them. "What are you saying?"

 

"Oh for the love of mankind Yi En Tuan. You don't think we actually don't know that you reported our organization to the higher-ups of your stupid agency. We have to drop our former name and start from scratch, all because of your stupidity! You really thought being part of this agency will change who you are? That's bullsh*t. Those agents, they persuaded you with their nonsense talks. How gullible can you be?!" Jessica said, his voice filled with fury. "Did you really think your life will ever change upon joining this stupid agency? Did you really believe the promises of those two bullsh*t agents? And what did you gain after all the fiasco you did, huh?! This rat?!" She added, his heeled foot pressing firmer to the wounded arm of the maknae.

 

Mark looked at his little brother in worry as he can see how much pain the latter is trying to withstand. "Stop it!" Jungkook screamed.

 

The other BTS members turned to their maknae, eyes wide as the younger grabbed the gun of the man above him while toppling the said Snakes member. He fired the gun towards the lady which released Yugyeom from her hold but another gunshot echoed in the air. 

 

Jungkook looked at the side of his stomach as blood starts blossoming and pouring, making his the white shirt beneath his black hooded flannel damp in red. The droplets of blood started decorating the bridge as well and the maknae can only look at his members before he was kicked by the previously toppled Snakes member, sending the younger spy off the bridge towards the raging river.

 

"JUNGKOOK!" The others screamed. Yoongi rushed towards the falling body of their youngest, his body leaping from the bridge not minding the bullets that wheezed past him. "Jungkook!" He shouted in desperation before two consecutive splashes filled the air.

 

Jimin knelt down on the floor in hopelessness. Hoseok only managed to stare at the place where two of their members were supposed to be. Namjoon closed his eyes, his fists clenched almost turning them into white. Taehyung's voice can be heard in their intercom but no one has the guts to answer him.

 

The other GOT7 members aren't in a better shape either. Bambam was too shocked at the flurry of events. Jackson can't look at anyone in the eye. Jaebeom froze on his spot, eyes covered by the shadow of his hair and his hand tightening at the gun concealed in his holster.

 

Mark's hands started trembling at what happened. The bullet Jungkook managed to fire before he was shot grazed the lady leader of the Snakes. Jessica glared at the eldest. "That kid is better off dead. No one messes with me." 

 

Yugyeom can only look at the blood on the floor with dead eyes. His best friend from BTS was gone, all because of him. His eyes started weeping but he can't seem to comprehend it as he was frozen on the spot, his thoughts drowning him in guilt. Even when Jessica started pulling his hair, he didn't seem to mind.

 

"Well then, who's next? I think this rat should? Unless you want to negotiate, Yi En?"

 

"TELL US WHAT YOU WANT!" Namjoon exploded, much to his members' surprise. 

 

Jessica laughed wickedly. "Well then. Give me the ultimate weapon. Give me the Dandelion, Yi En."

 

* * *

 

Youngjae pulled the doctor to a room in the hospital that Seokjin wasn't really aware of. It was at a certain floor and to be honest, the BTS member was too shocked to actually realize where they are.

 

"This is the safest room." The nurse said. He was breathing heavily, probably from running and that was only the same time Seokjin managed to feel the exhaustion and fatigue. "What do you mean? Why did we leave Jinyoung there? He can't fight-"

 

"Seokjin-hyung." Youngjae stopped the doctor's musings. He curled up even more, hugging his knees as they hear series of footsteps outside followed by screams and gunshots. "Hyung, both of us saw the way Jinyoung-hyung moved. He knows how to fight hyung, more than most of our team."

 

"What?"

 

Seeing that the younger was starting to tremble, Seokjin scootched near the nurse, grabbing his hand and holding it firmly, wanting to assure the younger that everything is going to be okay. "I- okay I understand that he hid it. If so why are we hiding? We can get out from his diversion. We can help him clear the area so we can all escape."

 

Youngjae's grasp tightened, his eyes being overshadowed by his hair. "You don't understand hyung. I'm keeping us safe not from the enemies, I'm keeping us safe from Jinyoung-hyung."

 

"This isn't making any sense anymore Jae-ah." Seokjin said, his hand reaching for his hair, pulling it slightly to convince himself that he isn't dreaming.

 

"Do you know the Massacre of the Monarch?"

 

The doctor turned to the nurse once more, noticing the tremors coming from the latter. "Everyone in the spy industry knows that myth."

 

Youngjae chuckled bitterly. "It isn't just a myth, hyung. One man wiping an entire town, it's not a myth but a reality. I am a survivor of the rampage of the Red King."

 

Seokjin's eyes widened at the revelation. "W-what?" His voice stuttered as if something was lodged in his throat.

 

"The spy industry turned it into a myth in hopes of concealing that there's a potential **_killer machine_** lurking in the public. It's to also help the civilians to find peace in this messed up world. But that one man exists, and was hidden from the eye of the public by our company." With tears freely flowing down his eyes, Youngjae turned to the doctor with a distressed face. "Hyung, the Red King is Jinyoung-hyung."

 

* * *

 

_Jaebeom tucked his gun back to his holster with a sigh as he scans the remnants of one of the potential hideouts of their targets, now just mere dust and fragmented chunks on the ground after a suicide bomber committed his final stance. The leader can only call himself lucky for actually making out alive as well his other allies._

 

_"Beginner's task my ass." He murmured, grabbing pieces of evidence he could find. "Who freakin' launches a missile in a beginner's task? I'm going to give the higher ups a piece of my mind after this."_

 

_Jackson walked towards the team leader with a goofy smile. "Hyung." He said reluctantly, almost as if he was scared of something. "I think I lost Jinyoung."_

 

_With wide eyes, the older turned to the younger agent. "What?! Sh*t. Get everyone out of the town now. Everyone!"_

 

_"Aren't you overreact-"_

 

_A blast went off followed by loud screams and multiple gunshots going off consecutively. The two agents turned and found their missing agent with a dead look on his face, firing bullets after bullets and reloading his gun swiftly as fast as a blink of the eye. "Jackson! Move everyone you can get, now! Tell Mark-hyung to build a diversion at this town's perimeter. Grab every member you can get! Faster!"_

 

_The two moved out to do their respective tasks. Jaebeom quickly skidded down the slope, hiding himself from the walking killer machine. He took a scan of his surroundings and he only managed to bite his lip at what his eyes could fathom._

 

_Bodies of civilians and army of their targets are all littered on the floor. Blood was painted on Jinyoung's face and garments but the younger can't seem to mind. To actually see a 13-year old killing without any emotions to be shown is very confounding and the fact that no one could stop the kid is even more frightening._

 

_"Mark, how's the diversion?" Jaebeom asked, loading his gun properly as another blast went off. "It's good to go JB. How's the situation there?"_

 

_"Really bad." He said, finally moving out of his hiding spot. He rushed behind the younger and managed to bring his feet towards a wrecked orphanage. "There are still civilians in the strike zone. Quickly get out as much as you can."_

 

_"Copy." Jackson and Mark answered. "BB can you hear me?" JB asked as he was threading the dust and fragments of the orphanage. "BB here, what can I do for you JB-hyung?"_

 

_Jaebeom reached a good spot to see the younger who was finally standing in the middle of multiple bodies, red eyes scanning the area for anything moving. "Call JYP-nim and tell him the situation. I want damage control. If police get a hold of Junior's rampage, they'll kill him. I want it stat."_

 

_Bambam sent an affirmative, turning off his line. Jaebeom was about to move from his hiding place when he heard a soft sniffle behind him. He reached for his gun and pointed it to the subject only to find a younger kid looking at him with wet eyes yet strong front. "Are you alright? Can you move?" JB asked, putting down his weapon and reaching for the baby faced kid._

 

_The kid nodded, gently accepting the free hand of the elder who has kept his gun at bay. "There's a spot behind this place, run there. I'll tell my comrade that you'll be coming. I'll blast this wall and as soon as it cracks and a hole opens, I want you to run for it. Don't stop, and don't look back. Never look back."_

 

_With another nod, the kid stood up and Jaebeom fired at the wall consecutively, breaking the strong edifice creating a hole where the kid can fit in. The younger followed the instructions and he almost screamed when gunshots rained on their site._

 

_Jinyoung heard the commotion and started firing to where the sound of gunshots came off. His eyes saw Jaebeom, the two of them staring at one another before the younger started firing again._

 

_JB hid his body using the wall of the orphanage, shooting towards the younger strategically. He took a gas bomb from his side and pulled the pin throwing it to conceal his presence. Before Jinyoung could even move away from the fog, a pair of strong hands restrained him, pulling his arms to his back rendering him immobile._

 

_"LET ME GO!" Jinyoung growled. Jaebeom saw the red eyes of the younger and needless to say, it will probably haunt the slightly older agent for the rest of his life. "No Jinyoung! Listen to me! Fight it!"_

 

_"LET ME GO!" Jinyoung screamed even more, becoming more and more hostile to get rid of his constraints._

 

_"NO!" JB said, enduring all the hits the younger was giving him. "Fight it Jinyoung-ah. Look at the damage. You're not a monster. You don't want this. Please. Park Jinyoung, this is not what you want. Come back now."_

 

_"Please." He pleaded once more. Jinyoung's eyes scanned the area and his breath hitched at the confounding view in front of him. His body turned limp, eyes turning back to its brown-black hue. Tears started streaming down his eyes, hard, loud sobs wracking all over his body as he grasps Jaebeom’s black flannel tightly._

 

_Jaebeom hugged the younger, quickly covering his eyes, shielding the innocent 13-year old from the harsh reality of his identity. "No. No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He cried repetitively in broken feat._

 

_The crinkling of grass pulled Jaebeom from his failed attempts to calm the younger agent who is now in the verge of having a panic attack. "Why are you-"_

 

_The kid, whom Jaebeom thought has finally run away to the safe area, was back and was walking towards them cautiously. Going down on his knees, the kid hugged the fallen spy and much to JB’s surprise, started humming._

 

_With only the humming, the crackling of the fire in the area, soft cries, and the wind conquering the air, Jinyoung's sobs finally subsided and the younger agent had fallen into a deep slumber. "I'm sorry I didn't follow your orders." The kid said, gently ruffling the hair of the sleeping agent._

 

_Jaebeom only managed to gaze at the kid, his hands still gently grasping his fallen comrade. "Who are you?"_

 

_"I'm Choi Youngjae. Thank you for saving me, both of you."_

 

* * *

 

"Before GOT7 existed, JJProject was the founding groups of the third generation of JYP agents. The duo, consist of Jaebeom-hyung and Jinyoung-hyung, is immaculate, almost making other second generations envy them and their status. They're undefeated." Youngjae tried to explain. "Both are outstanding agents because both are fueled by their pasts."

 

Seokjin can only curl the same way the nurse did the moment they entered the room. Gunshots are still all over the place and the two are waiting for an answer from both of their teams. To say the least, all the revelations that bulldozed through Jin's consciousness is making his headache as he tries to comprehend the big mess.

 

"Jaebeom-hyung's mother died. She was killed by his own father. Hyung had to bury his own mother in hopes of his father not killing him as well. Eventually, Jaebeom-hyung got fed up of the mistreatment and abuse that he killed his father himself."

 

"Wh-what?" Jin's eyes widened, tears flowing out of his eyes in sympathy to what the individual members of the group had undergone. Youngjae was not in a better state as well, he was trembling and crying, everything coming back at him like a boulder falling down on his shoulder. 

 

With a heavy intake of air, Youngjae continued his story. "The government held him custody until Agents 11 and 19 managed to get a whiff of what's happening. They asked JYP for assistance to get Jaebeom-hyung out and they trained him. For Jinyoung-hyung, his story is a big roller coaster ride too."

 

"He was a son of a famous actor couple." Youngjae mentioned, his tone lowering when another set of footsteps reverberated near to where they are hiding. "Jinyoung-hyung was kidnapped for ransom. When the police came in the site, they found nothing. No body, no child, only dead people who were suspected to be part of the kidnapping scheme. Turns out Jinyoung-hyung escaped. He was declared as dead by the police and the couple went overseas, no news came out about those two afterwards. Jinyoung-hyung had to do illegal things to fend off for himself, well until he was seen by Jaebeom-hyung. For Jinyoung-hyung, Jaebeom-hyung is like a savior."

 

"He being the Red King was a secret only JB, JYP, and the two agents know. They tried to help him but it didn't work. Every time Jinyoung-hyung holds a gun and shoots for a number of times, his brain shuts down and the only thing he could do was fire at everything that moves. Looking through medical scans and tests, Jinyoung-hyung was said to be traumatized, probably from his kidnapping. There are multiple scars littered around his body which is a sign of possible torture. At such a young age, that could be pretty traumatizing."

 

"Is that the reason why he never touched a gun?" Seokjin asked. Youngjae nodded. “Other speculations involved him being the killer of his own kidnappers. After the massacre of the Monarch, the Red King was out of the scene. Jinyoung vowed to never kill a single soul again. It's also the reason why he is so adamant about not having any guns around the hospital. He studied medicine and became a doctor. When I asked him why, he said it's payback for all the innocent lives he took during his rampage. He'll forever be a slave of this industry until he manages to release the guilt. He wants to save the same number of lives that he took."

 

Seokjin can only nod in understanding. "I-"

 

Before the older one can even speak out his own thoughts, their phones went off and the two answered the calls immediately. 

 

"Hyung?! We’ve been trying to reach you for ages? Where are you? We’re at code red here!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back again for another update <3 I'm trying to write and update faster so I'll be able to finish this story before my Summer Break ends so please bear with me >.< I can't thank you all enough for the love and support this story is receiving and I honestly and especially love your comments <3 it makes me all mushy and soft with emotions (ﾉ≧ڡ≦) I feel like I have friends (which I honestly don't have a lot of huhu curse my unsociable self)
> 
> anyhow as for advise to make the imagining of the scenes more on point, think of GOT7's current looks as this:  
> Jaebeom with Verse2 hair  
> Jinyoung with Verse2 hair (I'm a JJP sucker and I love Verse 2 I swear they need a comeback)  
> Jackson with current hairstyle <3  
> Bambam with HC Season 2 hairstyle (I WANT THE BAMBUN (Bambam's Man Bun) BACK! I'm a Bambun stan, a sweet bun!)  
> Youngjae with his current hairstyle (the navy blue rocks, don't @ me I love you all)  
> Mark with his red hair  
> and Yugyeom with Eyes On You era hair <3
> 
> as for BTS, Fake Love is the key cause I can totally imagine them with their black hair <3
> 
> this is just suggestions tho but still feel free to add your own touches to how the scenes actually look (✿╹◡╹)
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the long note and thank you so much once again and in case you forgot, you are BEAUTIFUL, WONDERFUL, SIGNIFICANT, and LOVED <3 Don't let other people say otherwise (◕‿◕✿)  
> Saranghae! I love you all sooo much <3


	7. Lullaby

Jessica knelt down and grabbed the navy locks of the youngest spy in the area, showing its battered face to the other spies present. With a sinister smirk, she looked back at Mark who was sporting a perturbed face. "So Yi En, will you give us the Dandelion or you want to see your little brother suffer the way he did from before?"

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Jessie.”  Mark said, looking at Yugyeom worriedly. 

“Oh stop this nonsense of yours Yi En!” Jessica screamed, kicking the youngest on the gut and grabbing him by the neck, placing a knife on it dangerously drawing some blood. Yugyeom’s limbs were grasped by the other snakes rendering him immobile. “Do you really think I’ll believe your stupid lies?! Give us the Dandelion, Yi En!”

Another kick was sent on Yugyeom’s body, making the youngest stumble and fly at the other side of the bridge. Kevin picked up the boy using his hood and placed him on the edge of the bridge. “Do you want the same thing to happen to your little brother?”

“FINE!” Mark answered back. “Fine. Just stop this. Kevs, Jessie, it’s not too late to change. You can still come back and accept my proposal from before.”

Jessica chuckled bitterly. “Oh please Yi En, spare us with your stupid lies. We’ll never accept that poor excuse of a proposal from you. For all we know you can be using it as a bait.”

“No. It’s still not too late to-“

“STOP IT. It’s too late now Yi En. We’re far too gone especially with what you did. Don’t you know? Our founding father was gone and it’s all your fault!” The lady screeched, looking at the older spy vehemently.

Mark’s eyes widened at the statement, his hand trembling, trying hard to clutch the small weapon firmly. "What?"

Kevin laughed and rolled his eyes, pushing Yugyeom's battered body back to the floor and stepping on his back. "Don't you remember? You are a traitor Yi En. When you gave information about our organization to those useless spies, they attacked us and our father has to die for us to escape. You killed him."

"Don't place the blame on me." The eldest spy said firmly. "You left me when I was inside the strike zone. I was surrounded my dozens of spies and you left me there, almost getting killed if not for the two agents who saved my life!"

 With the outburst, everyone was frozen at their places, even the two alpha members of the Snakes who were too flabbergasted and disgruntled. "So don't ever blame me for the death of your leader." Mark added, hands now firmly gripping both guns directed towards the two alpha members.

"Yi En." The two SNAKES members tried to negotiate with Mark and the others were all ears towards the scene unfolding in front of their eyes but a voice, broken because of poor connection, resounded through their in-ear. 

"V here. Can you hear me?" Taehyung asked, his words being muffled at some points. "There's definitely a wiretap in the area so I used this line instead. Listen to me, Mark is trying his best to buy all of us time since a while ago. TXT are on their way with a number of Army in tow, ETA in approximately 8 minutes. Once they come in, I'll countdown. We only have a split second of chance, understand? They will create a diversion and that's the only chance to get through these Snakes. Split-second guys, no more no less so don't fuck this up. I can only give directions for less than 30 minutes. I'm watching over you with a drone."  Taehyung explained.

All the spies were surprised to actually hear the plan of the younger but they have no other choice to follow. "5 minutes. Also, my hyungs might use me often so I need to clarify this is partially Mark's idea. I hacked through GOT7's system with his help too. Sorry BB, I broke some stuff."

Bambam chuckled discretely. "For a moment there I thought I was outsmarted by you." Tae chuckled. "I would love that." 

Silence ensued in the area with only the continuous banter of the two alpha members and the eldest spy in the scene. "ETA in 1," V said.

**"5"**

"This makes no sense Tuan?! You really replaced us with this lowly kid and your agency?"

**"4"**

"No Kevin. I replaced you all with a true family who will never leave me in a strike zone."

**"3"**

"You're insane, Tuan." Jessica spatted. "This is bullsh*t."

**"2"**

"Rich vocabulary." Mark taunted. "Truly, Snakes is a very befitting name for you both."

**"1"**

"F*ck you!"

**"** **불타오르네(Burn it all up/Fire)."**

Gunshots interrupted the whole scuffle and all the other spies took the much-needed diversion to outsmart the other beta members keeping them on their place. More gunshots echoed in the air and as soon as the other spies managed to get through their respective guards, they concealed themselves behind available infrastructures.

Yugyeom, who was residing beneath the feet of one of the Alpha members, grabbed the gun pointed at him and toppled over the man, kicking the gun off towards the raging river. Kevin raised his arm but then started attacking the younger who managed to dodge and deflect the other hits sent towards him. 

"You are nothing but a lowlife kid." Kevin said. Yugyeom skidded on the floor and landed a hit behind the knee of the alpha member pushing him on the ground. "You talk too much. I don't care." He murmured. 

The lady alpha member was looking frantic due to the turn of events. He looked back at Yi En who was attacking the beta members expertly, eyes focused and just out for the kill. "Sh*t. They've outnumbered us. Retreat."

Before Jessica could even run out of the scene, a gun was placed at the back of her head. "You're going nowhere. Give up now Jessi, there's no more use in this pointless argument."

Jessica raised her hands, one of which is holding a gun, and slowly turned towards the man. "Tuan, Yi En, you know it's also not too late to join us. With you yielding the Dandelion, we can rule over the world. We will be indestructible. We will be the most powerful and most rich group. Doesn't that sound so appealing? What can you say? Aren't you also a cunning man once, LA?"

Mark was taken aback by the sudden proposition. He brought his gun down and gazed intently at the lady in front of him. “Okay, fine. Let me hear what you want to say. Let’s talk privately.”

With the proposal from the older spy, Jessica smiled. “Everyone, retreat.”

A huge explosion erupted once more and this time, a thick fog of smoke covered the whole place. The GOT7 members involved in a crossfire with the other standing SNAKES member were surprised with the abrupt blast that obstructed their view. “Sh*t. V, we need an overview here!” JB said through the intercom.

“Drone is also at a blind spot. Bunny can you hear me? What’s the situation down there?” Taehyung’s voice boomed from the other line.

Soobin peeked through his scope and bit his lip in frustration. “Enemies are retreating.”

“Kai here. V, they’re taking Mark with them. Permission to fire?” Hueningkai asked.

V sighed. “TXT, hold. Regroup once the fog’s gone but stay frosty.”

Bambam was surprised to actually hear the said order after comprehending that they’re about to lose their eldest member. “What are you saying V?! They have Mark!”

“BB.” V’s voice was strict and firm. “It’s Mark’s plan.”

With a defeated look on their faces, GOT7 slumped on the floor. The fog dissipated revealing the aftermath of the crossfire. Jaebeom urged his remaining members to stand up. They greeted the young set of spies in the field. Another explosion erupted on top of them, sending fragments of the drone down the raging river.

“We just lost Mark.” Jackson’s voice was weak and shaky.

“And we lost Jungkook and Yoongi-hyung because of his fault.” Jimin’s voice cut through the atmosphere. The young, pink-haired agent took swift strides towards the Chinese member, grabbing his collar and looking at him straight at the eye vehemently.

Namjoon pulled the younger agent. “Jimin stop. This is not the time to be in a scuffle with them.”

“And when is the right time hyung?!”

With only a shake of his head, the leader of BTS looked back at the leader of GOT7. “V, explain.”

“Mark planned to get involved with the Snakes organization. He wanted to break in and finish the Snakes from the inside. He knows the two alpha members and probably all the alpha members and so we have no other choice but to believe and rely on his plans.” The 95 liner agent said through the intercom.

A mocking scoff came out from the other 95-liner BTS agent followed by a roll of the eyes. “And you’re all planning to help them after what they did?”

Hobi grabbed the younger and met his eyes in a heated gaze. “Stop being a brat Jimin, I’m not going to put up with this attitude right now.”

With another sigh, Namjoon pulled the two apart. “Can you all stop for a second? We are all shaken, I know, but I also know that Yoongi-hyung will not let Jungkook slip. He is not going to break our promise to Seokjin-hyung. Jimin-ah, don’t forget what Jin-hyung taught you.”

RM then looked back at the shaken members of GOT7. “They need our help, and we’ll help them. After all, we are all in the same track here – we all want to end the SNAKES.”

With those words, Hobi and Jimin broke apart and looked down in guilt. “What now?” Bambam asked.

Before anyone could answer, Jaebeom felt his phone vibrate. He quickly pulled it out and was surprised to find dozens of calls from their resident nurse. He dialed back and placed his phone to his ear, casually tuning out everything surrounding him as of the moment. “Jae-ah?”

"Hyung?! We’ve been trying to reach you for ages? Where are you? We’re at code red here!”

 

Jaebeom’s eyes widened, meeting the same surprised look from the other leader in the area. “Hyung, the hospital is under attack by people which we suspect are part of the SNAKES. Seokjin-hyung and I are hiding but I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

 

“Where’s Jinyoung? Is he okay? Why isn’t he there with you?”

 

“Hyung. The **Red King** is back.”

 

With a curse in the air, JB turned the phone call and looked back to his two remaining members. “I have to go. The Red King is on the loose.” Bambam’s and Jackson’s eyes widened at the declaration, both of them having no choice but to watch their leader disappear from their sight riding the motorcycle Yugyeom was driving when he appeared.

 

On the other hand, Namjoon already told everyone about the situation Jin is currently in after hearing it directly from the doctor. The BTS members were surprised to hear it and they were even more confused when they saw the leader of GOT7 exit the place hastily. “What’s wrong with him? Why didn’t he wait us?”

 

“He needs to go there fast. Jinyoung is at a rampage.” Jackson said, not sugarcoating his words any longer.

 

Silence conquered the air at the revelation, probably because of the surprise and confusion. “Guys, where’s Yugyeom?”

 

Bambam’s eyes widened, his feet moving unconsciously to look for their missing maknae. “Where is Yugyeom? Tae is this also part of the plan?!”

 

“What are you saying Bam?” Taehyung asked.

 

“Yugyeom is also gone Tae!”

 

“W-what?!”

 

“This is so messed up.” Hoseok commented under his breath.

 

Namjoon turned to the TXT members who were patiently standing behind them. “Clear up the area. You have at least 10 minutes before the police comes here. I want the whole place to be cleaned up as if nothing happened. Report to Taehyung afterwards. Soobin I trust you in this.”

 

“Copy Namjoon-hyung.”

 

The leader of BTS then turned to the other people in the area. “Tae, Jimin, and Bambam, I want the three of you to try find Yugyeom. Jackson, Hoseok, and I will assist Jaebeom at the hospital.”

 

All of them nodded and went to their respective vehicles. “Namjoon, this is a bad situation.” Jackson said once Hoseok started driving. “How bad could it be? It’s Jinyoung.”

 

“No. Joon, it’s the Red King, the killer in the Massacre of the Monarch who we’re dealing with.”

 

A curse came out from the other 94-liner driving. “Well, this is going to be one hell of a ride.”

* * *

 

“What are you doing?” Seokjin asked the nurse beside him who was messing up a device. A gasp escaped his lips when hologram images of the hospital appeared through the watch. “I’ve been doing a prototype on this gadget. It’s a good thing it’s almost finished. I hacked through the CCTVs of the hospital so we can assist Jaebeom-hyung.

The two medical professionals watched with wide, shocked eyes as dozens and dozens of people fall lifeless because of the bullets the doctor on a rampage was firing. The white coat Jinyoung was wearing was already stained with blood, making his look more sinister and intense. Youngjae can actually see the red eyes of his fellow member even though the images were blurry. A shiver ran through his spine just imagining the dead, emotionless look portrayed by the scarlet orbs which were said to be a passage to see the soul of humans.

“Is he, wounded?” Seokjin asked in worry, pointing at the side and arm of his fellow doctor. “The thing is, he can’t perceive pain the same way that he can’t distinguish comrades and enemies.”

“Youngjae?” JB’s voice interrupted the two. Youngjae and Seokjin both sighed in relief upon hearing the leader of GOT7 through the intercom. “Where’s Jinyoung?”

Youngjae surveyed the cameras again. “He is at the third floor. The last of the Snakes are dead and he is heading outside. He is wounded. You have to stop him hyung.”

The two people hiding saw the leader walk in the entrance. Jaebeom looked at the CCTV and nodded. “Copy.”

JB ran through the halls, his strides becoming quicker and quicker. He can’t let Jinyoung get out of the hospital. He can’t let the Massacre of the Monarch happen again. Moreover, he can’t let Jinyoung be captured by the government. He can’t let the younger suffer again. He can’t- and he won’t.

“Careful hyung. He is at the left wing.” Youngjae said once Jaebeom reached the third floor. “He is walking aimlessly. You need to grab the chance.”

Jaebeom appeared and Jinyoung’s gun swiftly pointed at the leader but the former was faster, the gun being knocked out of the hand of the Red King with a single bullet. “Jinyoung.” Jaebeom murmured looking at the red eyes of his member.

Jinyoung only gazed at the older before his eyes went back to the gun thrown on the side. Before anyone could even move, the doctor slumped on the floor with a thud. Jaebeom’s eyes widened, his feet quickly striding towards the fallen member, gun being discarded at the side hastily. “JINYOUNG!” he shouted.

The leader pulled the bleeding member to a hug, eyes worriedly scanning the dripping coat of the doctor until a sickening tear of flesh erupted in his ears. He looked further down, noticing a knife pierced through his side while the bloodied hand of the younger was grasping it tightly. “Let- me- go.” Jinyoung’s voice raspily said, voice laced with fury.

“No.” Jaebeom answered back despite the pain rushing through his senses. The younger one pushed the blade further making the older gasp but his arms tightened around the frail form of the Red King, almost as if wanting to tell the other that he will never let go. “Jinyoung-ah, come back?” he murmured, blood starting to trickle down his chin.

Footsteps echoed in the air and JB feared for the worst. “HYUNG!” Youngjae’s voice boomed amidst the gunshots the nurse fired towards the SNAKES who managed to survive the Red King’s wrath. When the last of the members of their enemy’s organization fell, the two medical professionals rushed towards the two GOT7 members.

Jaebeom grasped the knife that was stabbed through his side, smiling at the younger with his blood stained lips. “Jinyoung-ah, let’s go?”

Jinyoung’s red eyes gazed at the pain-filled ones of his leader. His hands started trembling, letting go of the knife after pulling it. “Jae- beom. S-sorry.” His shaky voice murmured, eyes returning to its black-brown hue. Tears fell down from his eyes, watching the smile of the leader. “It’s okay, Nyoung-ah.” The latter managed to whisper before both fell on the floor, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. sorry for the late update >.< Many things happened lately :((
> 
> Anyhow this is a very hasty update so I'm really sorry for the not so satisfying structure and possible errors.
> 
> I'll do my best to update more regularly <3
> 
> thank you everyone I really really really love you all!
> 
> Always remember that you are all beautiful, wonderful, and significant. Saranghae! KEep on fighting<3


	8. Interlude

“How are they?” Jackson asked the BTS doctor who was slumped on one of the chairs, eyes covered in a towel. Both Jinyoung and Jaebeom needed immediate help. It was really fortunate that SKZ went home after JYP’s order and both Jeongin and Seungmin are available to help. They have few hands to help them with the surgeries, leaving all the medical staff tired to the bones.

The order in the hospital finally returned after Hoseok, Jackson, and Namjoon came. The three managed to clear the area while both surgeries are ongoing, making the whole place clean and tidy as if no scuffle ever happened.

Seokjin sighed, taking off the towel and looking at the Chinese member worriedly. “According to Jeongin, Jaebeom is already stable. Fortunately, his vital organs were not harmed despite the surprise attack. Jinyoung on the other hand-”

The pause caught the GOT7 member off-guard, eyes widening and hands trembling at the possible revelation. Youngjae comforted the older agent, hand rubbing and creating circles at the backside of the Chinese member in an attempt to calm his nerves. If anything, Jackson also believes that the act was to calm the younger one’s thoughts too.

“Jinyoung is in critical condition. Most of his wounds are infected because he left it unattended. He is also very weak, which is something I can’t fathom. It’s not because of the surgery but- I could be wrong.” Seokjin said.

Namjoon watched the two GOT7 members, their faces morphing into reluctance and familiarity. “You know something.” He said. Jackson and Youngjae both looked at the leader of BTS and with a sigh, they spoke up.

“This is only the second time we’ve seen Jinyoung in his Red King persona. The first one was during the massacre in Seoul. We thought it’s because of his young body that’s why he suffered. He was comatose for almost a month, the doctors not knowing why. I think, becoming the Red King drains him. I don’t know how or why.” Youngjae admitted.

Before anyone could even retort, the doors of the private room opened revealing the other members of BTS along with GOT7’s main intel agent. “How are they? How is Jinyoung-hyung and Jaebeom-hyung?” Bambam voiced out his concern, eyes worriedly looking at the other people in the room. “Calm down Bammie, they’re both recovering,” Jackson assured.

Jimin looked at Seokjin, hands curling into tight fists. “H-hyung.” He shakily murmured, almost as if he was feeling guilty.

Seokjin could only pity the younger, opening his arm to urge the pink-haired agent to accept the embrace. Without further ado, Jimin ran and hugged the older, eyes watering at the much-needed comfort. Taehyung’s eyes were also glazed over and Jin gave him a smile, making the other 95z kid to join the pile.

“We’re so sorry hyung. We lost Yoongi-hyung and Jungkook.” Tae said in between sniffles.

“Don’t say that,” Jin said, ruffling the hairs of the two in an attempt to calm them down. “They’re not gone, I can feel it. Yoongi will return. He will bring Jungkook back to us as well.”

With those words, the 94-liners of BTS managed to sport a smile on their faces. If their eldest said it, they know it’s true.

The three remaining members of GOT7 can only look at the scene unfolding right in front of them. Bambam, not being able to take the situation, stormed out of the room surprising everyone else. “We’re sorry. He is just feeling furious. We lost four of our members in one day and he tends to blame himself when things go like this.” Youngjae tried to explain.

With guilty eyes, the BTS members went to comfort the two, pulling them in an embrace. Youngjae and Jackson finally broke into tears. With the whirlwind of action that just had gone leaving them with only three standing members, the burden was too much for them to handle no matter how much they’ve grown as spies.

“Jaebeom is wounded. Jinyoung is still at critical. Mark is gone. And we just don’t know where Yugyeom is.” Jackson brokenly said, tears streaming down as he tries his best to keep himself from falling any further. Jin gently grabbed his hand and closed his eyes in silent ministration.

“And Jaebeom will recover, Jinyoung will be okay, Mark will be found, and Yugyeom will be seen again. Just stay strong.” The eldest of BTS said. For once, the two GOT7 members felt like it’s going to be true.

 

* * *

 

 

Deep brown eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted by the strong shine of the sunlight. He closed his eyes again in a feeble attempt to focus his vision. A wind was gently blowing through his skin, making him feel the coldness of his surroundings. He tried to move his hand, only to find it very difficult because of the pain that seems to originate from everywhere possible. He tried to open his eyes once again and this time, he finally saw someone.

“Kook?” Yoongi’s voice resonated through his ears. At first, he thought he was hallucinating. Wasn’t he supposed to be dead by now? His mind filled him in with what happened. He could remember the pain at his side, the blossoming of blood, the raging river eating him whole-

-and a pair of strong hands grabbing him and pulling him to the surface. “Yoongi-hyung?” He murmured weakly.

Yoongi sighed in relief, pulling the younger to his lap and fixing the jacket placed around his body. The youngest noticed the damp hair of the older one. He also noticed that the elder was only wearing his undershirt. “It’s a good thing that your wound is not deep. I managed to extract the bullet but you still need to go to the hospital. Stay still okay? How are you feeling?”

Jungkook can’t help but snicker at the minuscule attempts of the older agent in hiding his emotions and concern. “Usually” he started out softly. “They start with ‘ _how are you feeling’_ before giving them lectures.” He joked.

“If you can kid around like that then you must be feeling okay.” Yoongi answered back with a small smile on his face.

“I’m not dying if that will make you worry less.”

“Not helping brat.”

Jungkook looked at his surroundings, noticing the pieces of devices littered on the floor. Yoongi was working on his phone and in-ear so he could send a signal back to their intel agent. “Why did you do that?” Yoongi asked, eyes fixated on the small device and hands continuously working.

The younger turned and nuzzled closer to the warm body of the older agent. “I can’t watch it. You know we’re the dessert bros hyung. He is the Brownie to my Cookie and together we spread sweetness in your bitter lives, you old people.”

A small punch on the shoulder was sent to him and Jungkook can’t help but laugh despite the aching of his wound. It’s a very welcomed pain considering how the atmosphere hung dangerously close to becoming a very awkward one. “I just can’t bear to watch him get hurt. You know I grew up at JYP before I transferred to BigHit. I met him before you could even meet him. He was a friend of mine and I’ve seen his bare body, I’ve seen the scars and I’ve seen him in pain in many ways. I was there when he was comatose, almost to the brink of death, and I swore that time that I will protect him. I met Jin-hyung through him, remember? He is someone I’ll continue to treasure like a brother.”

Yoongi can only watch the tears fall down the maknae’s eyes. With a sigh, the elder gently embraced the beaten body of the youngest. “And I told you that I’ll protect you. I promise to Jin-hyung that I will protect all of you, even Namjoon, and even Seokjin. I promised that I’ll never make the same mistakes again. Sometimes, it scares me that all of you care so much that you forget yourselves.”

“You’re one to talk hyung.” Jungkook responded with a fond voice. “You jumped off the bridge to save me.”

The older agent chuckled. “I know, but I value my promise to Jin-hyung more than my life. If not for him, I’ll have no reason to live. He gave me all of you. Without him, we’ll all be gone.”

“I know.” Jungkook agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

Jackson watched the rise and fall in the heart monitor. Jinyoung was still in a critical state whereas Jaebeom is still unconscious. He pulled his chair towards the younger and carded his fingers through the soft locks of the doctor. “You’re supposed to be the one looking and checking from here. You’re a doctor Jinyoung-ah. Don’t be lazy.” He said with a chuckle. “If you don’t wake up I’ll dye your hair bright yellow, so be okay, please?”

Namjoon entered the room and can only watch through the sidelines. Once the ministrations of the Chinese member stopped, he walked towards him and handed him a cup of coffee. “How are they?”

“We’re just waiting for Jaebeom-hyung to wake up. Jinyoung, on the other hand, there’s still no prognosis.” Jackson explained, taking a sip from the hot cup of beverage.

“Where’s Bambam and Youngjae?”

“Youngjae is resting.” He answered. “Bammie is- he is still locked up in his room.”

The BTS leader nodded in understanding, looking at the two unconscious patients. “He really is affected, isn’t he?”

Jackson nodded. “We all are.” He fiddles his fingers while nursing the hot drink, gazing at the two patients once again. “I know what Bam’s trying to do. He will not just stay frozen without doing anything if he isn’t assured that everyone in our team is okay. After all, we’re the family he grew up with after his own family was wrecked.”

Namjoon was flabbergasted to hear the words of the Chinese, his fingers tightening at his own drink. Jackson was sporting a sad smile, his eyes closed in an attempt to fight the onslaught of emotions.

“Bambam was of Thai descent. His father died when he was young, leaving him with his mother and three siblings, two of which died in an accident, or at least that’s what the government was trying to show the public.” He started. “It turned out that his father was working as a spy, which is pretty ironic if I were to say.”

With a nod, Namjoon urged the Chinese to continue. “His brothers knew about it. His father left his works to his two brothers and unfortunately, Bambam saw his two brothers get killed. No one believed him when he tried to say it and so he started digging for clues and pieces of evidence. In an attempt to prove the assassination of his siblings, he found more than what he could ever hope for. He found the secrets of the government. We all know how great of a spy Bambam is, it runs in his blood.”

“The Thai government was after him so he had no choice but to flee, leaving his sister and mother alone. JYP found him at the streets of Seoul, hiding in the shadows. He never trusted anyone, not until Yugyeom came. Yugyeom was his first friend despite the unresponsive state of the younger.” Jackson’s face lit up at the memory before it morphed back to worry. “That time, Yugyeom was – sick. Bambam felt the urge to take care of the younger and through that, we managed to break his façade. But we all still believe that no matter how time has passed, Bambam still blames himself for everything. It will not be a surprise if he is blaming himself too for what happened now.”

Namjoon grabbed the hand of the older agent, trying to comfort him as tremors started to manifest on the body of the Chinese spy. “Everything will be okay Jacks.”

Jackson nodded, gladly accepting the small comfort. “You haven’t eaten, right?” The older agent bit his lip, avoiding the knowing gaze of the younger and Namjoon can’t help but giggle. “Come on, let’s eat. Seokjin-hyung and Youngjae are returning.”

With a nod, the two went out of the room, not before another longing gaze of the GOT7 member.

True to the BTS’s leader’s words, Youngjae and Seokjin went back to the hospital room together, fondly watching the bickering 94-liners at the hallways. “They’re like long lost brothers.” Hoseok’s voice startled them. The sunshine member of BTS greeted them with a smile before handing each of them a cup of coffee which both gladly accepted.

The three entered the quiet hospital room with the two medical personnel quickly checking the vitals and condition of the bedridden agents. Seokjin’s sigh captured the attention of the other two awake members in the room. “Jinyoung’s condition has still no assurance.” He said much to Youngjae’s displeasure.

When the nurse turned to the bed of the doctor, he noticed the small envelope with Chinese engravings on the front. “Jackson really treasures those two a lot huh.” Hobi commented as he watches the younger run his finger through the etched characters. “Of course he would. JJProject saved him the same way they saved me.”

 

* * *

 

 

_A young Jackson Wang walked on the clear sidewalk of the bridge towering the river of Seoul. He was alone as it was already way past midnight. The streets were decorated by few cars rushing in. Lights glimmered, reflected by the waters. For some, it will be one of the most beautiful views they’ll ever see, but for him, it’s the last one._

_To think that he went here from Hong Kong just to end his life in the most cliché way possible, the young athlete could only laugh. He doesn’t need to say goodbye to anyone, after all, everyone is gone._

_Jackson grew up in an orphanage in the busy land of Hong Kong. His parents left him there. Some say, he was the son of a famous fencer and a world-renowned gymnast who both represented China in the Olympics. Rumors said that the gymnast almost aborted the kid, but in the end, the two decided to just leave the young boy in an orphanage to save their careers. It’s the most plausible reason, but Jackson didn’t care. For him, his parents are dead and will remain buried in the past._

_He grew up happily in the orphanage, with few nuns taking care of him and many more children. He was scouted at a tender age of 13, discovered by managers in the sports industry. Jackson was elated to receive a letter from the scouts asking him to fly to Korea so he can train and represent China in a fencing match. He was about to build his name and become famous, up until his roller-coaster ride went down on a steep track._

_When he arrived in Korea, he became a target of insecure and jealous athletes. They found the kid very talented, making them fear that they’ll lose their place in the limelight and in a feeble attempt to save their careers, they injured the teen, almost to the point of no return._

_Jackson was brought to the hospital and for that reason, he hated the place. He was told by the doctors that his arms will permanently be damaged because of a tear. He tried to deny the accusations, attempted to show the scouts that he still can fight, but they were just futile tries. Jackson, with his arms in a cast that will last for months, left the scene with also a broken heart in tow._

_To add more fuel to the fire, a piece of news bombarded him while he was in the middle of studying more Korean. The orphanage who took care of him for 13 years was burnt down because of a terrorist attack. Few kids survived, but the nuns and other caretakers didn’t. He cried his heart out while in the confines of the small room given to him by the scouts. With no more will nor reason to continue living, he packed everything and left a letter at his study table along with the book given to him by the nun who taught him Korean._

_And now he is at the edge of the bridge, one step away from his awaited death and peace. He looked down the calm yet murky water, then back to the stars above, seemingly mocking his poor state, then he moved his foot. His heart skipped and he forgot to breathe but when he opened his eyes, he was looking down the river, dangerously on the brink of death._

_“Do I pull you or let go?” A small voice asked from behind him. Jackson felt fear rush through his body and he squirmed with closed eyes. “Pull me, pull me, pull me! I don’t want to die!” He said followed by a lot of screaming._

_“You’re noisy.” The voice said and the Chinese felt one of the hands holding him disappear making it even a more dangerous situation if it’s even possible. “I thought you’re committing suicide?” The kid said while covering his ear. Jackson was surprised to hear such words with a lack of emotions. “Well I do before but-_

_The kid pushed the dangling man a little bit and Jackson screamed once again. “I said before dammit! But now I don’t want to okay?! Pull me up please it’s not really great here.”_

_With those words, the small kid pulled the Chinese and they both stumbled down the sidewalk. Jackson tried to regulate his breathing before looking at his savior who happened to look the same age as him, regarding him with blank yet somewhat amused eyes. “Why are you here?” the kid asked._

_“I could ask you the same.” Jackson retorted, almost as if challenging the young man in front of him._

_“I’m not committing suicide, aren’t I?” The other didn’t back down. “So what’s the deal? Heartbreak? Rebellion?”_

_Jackson stood up and patted his worn-out clothes. “It’s none of your business. It’s something a child like you wouldn’t understand.”_

_The child scoffed, instantly irritated. “Try me.” He said._

_Before anyone could speak, another young teen appeared, almost breathless. “Jinyoung-ah! Why did you run off like that?!”_

_“Jaebeom-hyung, you should exercise more.”_

_Jackson’s eyes wandered at the two in front of him before they landed at the gun the other man was holding._

_“W-why do you have guns?”_

_JB was surprised to find another person with his partner. “Oh, this? Nothing. Come on Jinyoung-ah, we have a mission tomorrow.”_

_Jinyoung looked at the shaken teen before he walked towards his partner. A hand grabbed his, preventing him from moving any further. “What are you two?”_

_“Nothing that you’re concerned of,” Jaebeom answered for the younger. “Who is this anyway?”_

_“Oh, just some dork trying to kill himself.”_

_“Oh.” JB reacted._

_“Piece of advice, young man.” Jaebeom said, looking at Jackson sternly while disregarding the ‘you are still young too’ comment from the salty agent. “Many people are trying to live happily. Many are wanting to live more. Don’t waste your breath in a no assurance comfort.”_

_With those words, the two walked away, leaving the guilt-stricken Chinese under the bright stars._

_Days passed and Jackson found himself running away from armed men. He was just passing by and he didn’t mean to eavesdrop. How would he know that those people are negotiating about drugs and not just some internet gossip?_

_Sliding through a small hole, he hid from the armed men and peeked through the seams, hoping not to be noticed while cursing his luck. A man was dangerously close to his hiding spot when a gunshot went off, startling and scaring the wits out of him. He looked through the small hole again and noticed all the armed men lying on the floor, possibly dead with the amount of blood watering the soil. Amidst the bodies were two kids prodding the lifeless bodies._

_“I swear if we’re given another drug-related case I’ll shove the drugs down their asses,” Jaebeom complained. Jinyoung rolled his eyes in distaste but his ears captured a small noise at the other side of a dismantled roof. Cautiously walking to the source of noise, he kicked down the rusty structure and pointed his gun at the origin, only to find the same man who was trying to kill himself from before cowering under his gaze._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“Drop the gun please!” Jackson screamed and Jinyoung closed his eyes again, patience waning. “Look, kid, I don’t have time with your screams. Get out.”_

_Jackson looked and pointed his finger at the younger teen with a pout and some mustered up courage. “Look here as well! I’m not a kid and for all I know I can be older than you.”_

_JB chuckled at the sidelines before he was shunned by the furious gazes. “Calm down guys.” He said. “Who are you?”_

_“I’m Jackson Wang. I just managed to pass-by and overhear their interaction and the next thing I knew, I was being hunted down.”_

_Jinyoung sighed again. “Okay, they’re all dead, now leave.”_

_Jackson didn’t budge. He walked towards the smaller teen and grabbed his hand which was handling a gun, looking at the sleek metal in wonder and awe. “Are you two spies? Can I join?!” He said with a smile._

_Jaebeom was surprised, but ultimately curious. Jinyoung, on the other hand, was slightly baffled. “Excuse me?”_

_“OMG! You’re like James Bond or Double 007! I love those films! Let me join, please?”_

_Jinyoung looked at the eldest with pleading eyes, asking for help, and JB only managed to laugh. “Come on. JYP was looking for you anyway.”_

_With a defeated look, Jinyoung retreated with a hyperactive puppy in tow, bothering him with no end._

 

* * *

Youngjae slowly opened his eyes after reminiscing the story he once heard only to find dark brown orbs staring back at him. Jaebeom was looking at him with a concerned yet pain-filled look. Scampering to assess the leader’s condition, Youngjae quickly called Seokjin.

After the checkup and an assurance that JB only needs to rest for his wounds to heal and that there are no other complications involved, Youngjae sighed in relief, fingers gently stroking the long black locks of their eldest. For some, it would be a weird situation to look at, and it’s even weirder that the leader of GOT7 who was very known for being strict and hard to approach was letting a younger agent baby him but for the other two in the room, it’s a sweet attempt to find their ground after the whirlwind of action.

“How is Jinyoung?” JB weakly asked. Hoseok looked at Jin and the doctor could only sigh. “He is still in critical condition.”

“I see. And the others?”

This time, the three people in the room looked at one another in worry. “Jackson’s fine. Bambam has been in his room for quite some time now. Mark and Yugyeom-” Youngjae paused, gathering a much-needed breath of comfort. “They’re still being tracked down by SKZ.”

With wide eyes, Jaebeom grasped the white sheets tightly, fists almost turning into white as his frustrations radiate in the room. “Hey, don’t overwork yourself.” The younger GOT7 agent urged but Jaebeom could only look at him, eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

“I failed Youngjae!” He screamed breathlessly. The two others jumped in surprise when the leader sat up hastily, both afraid that the wounds the leader harnessed will be aggravated. “I failed as a leader and lost my members! Jinyoung is at risk and you could have died too. I failed and I-”

A slap resounded in the room, surprising the two English-speaking agents who were just entering the room. Youngjae’s chair was toppled to the ground, his hand hovering near the face of Jaebeom. “STOP IT!” Turning his head slowly to gaze back at the younger agent, Jaebeom can only look at his dongsaeng with a shocked face. “If you’re just going to lament over this failure and blame yourself everything then you might as well let go of your leader status! Im fuck*ng Jaebeom, you’re also just a human! You saved Jinyoung from the government, you saved me and Seokjin-hyung from the possible attacks of the Snakes. You guaranteed the safety of the others. Why do you always have to blame yourself? For Pete’s sake hyung, we are spies! This happens in a mission! If you’re just going to be a sore loser then we might as well just let everything go and let this be branded as GOT7’s failure!”

Jackson quickly ran towards the shaking member, pulling the younger one in a tight hug as Youngjae finally cried on the shoulders of the Chinese, body trembling. Jaebeom’s eyes softened at what he heard, his body slumping back at the sheets. “I’m sorry Jae-ah. I- thank you.” He murmured, hand reaching for the back of the nurse. Jackson regarded Jaebeom with a sad smile. “I’m glad you’re okay hyung.” He whispered.

Before anyone could even react further to what transpired between the broken members of the spy group, Tae blasted through the door, panting heavily like he ran a mile. “Hyung!” He screamed, and everyone looked back at him. “We found Yoongi-hyung and Jungkook.” He breathlessly announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Huhuhu I'll really try my best to update this faster. I hope you all like it <3
> 
> Always remember that all of you are significant, wonderful, and beautiful <3 Saranghae :)))

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my first AU and I'm honestly scared on how everyone will react. I hope you'll all like this fic and let's stop the fanwars and just enjoy the good stuff our Kings are bringing to us shall we?
> 
> In case no one told you this, always remember that you're significant, important, and beautiful.
> 
> Also, I kind of deactivated the twitter account I placed in the notes of one my fics but if you still want to talk to an unknown person (aka me) and just let it all out, I'm always here for you! My gmail account is tidlsl5hTOFU@gmail.com <3 I love you all <3


End file.
